


In Plain Sight

by justlieforme



Category: K-pop, f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlieforme/pseuds/justlieforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a relationship while being in a band can be tough. This is a story of how Luna and Amber deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”My head is killing me,” Luna sighed, rubbing her temples, “You guys go out without me. I'll just go back to my room.”

 

“Are you sure you'll be okay?” Victoria asked with concern. They had just finished their concert in Japan and were planning on celebrating with a night out.

 

“Yeah don't worry about me. I'll be fine. It's just a migraine,” she waved her hand dismissively while then wincing at the slight movement.

 

“You know what? I think I'm gonna turn in for the night, too,” Amber said as she glanced at Luna.

 

“Aw really Am? It'll be fun,” Krystal said, crossing her arms.

 

“Yeah Amber you should go,” Luna added, knowing what she was getting at. 

 

“No, I think I'm too tired to go out. You guys have fun,” she told the others before putting her hand on the middle of Luna's back, “I'll walk you back to your room.”

 

“Am,” she glanced at the other two before looking up at her, “Why don't you just go?”

 

“No no,” Amber said, gently pushing her towards the elevator, “I'm taking you up. Bye guys.” She said, quickly waving behind her as they continued to walk.

 

Krystal and Victoria stared off at the two, the older girl shrugging her shoulders at the other.

 

“You should’ve just gone, Am. I wasn't making an excuse. My head really hurts,” Luna sighed tiredly once they were in the elevator, her eyes closed.  Since they were alone, Amber scooted closer so that Luna could lean against her while she rubbed her back.

 

“Who said anything about an excuse?” she joked softly, not wanted to make her head any worse, “I'm just here to make sure you don't fall on your way up. It'd be bad publicity.”

 

Luna opened one eye to look up at her when the elevator opened. Luckily her room was only a few steps away, and Amber watched as Luna groggily fumbled for her key and took it from her when she found it to open the door. She pushed Luna through and followed her in, closing the door behind her.

 

“Am, I'm just gonna go to sleep,” Luna groaned as she slipped off her shoes, “Go have fun.”

 

She pulled off her tight and uncomfortable jeans before plopping down onto her bed face-first, groaning again.

 

“Luna, did you take an aspirin or anything?” Amber asked, not liking seeing her in pain. Luna made a strange noise into her pillow that Amber just assumed was a yes.

 

Luna almost thought that she actually left when she didn't get a response until she heard the sound of the faucet running from the bathroom. A minute later, she felt a dip in the bed when Amber sat beside her.

 

“Luna, turn around,” Amber said quietly.

 

“Don't want to,” she grumbled against her pillow. Amber put her hand on the back of Luna's head and she eventually turned around.

 

“Whyyy,” she asked with her eyes closed. She stopped talking when she felt Amber brush her hair away from her forehead before placing a hot towel against her skin. She kept her hand there to apply slight pressure and Luna sighed at the relief the heat brought. 

 

“Does this help?” Amber whispered, shifting so that she was able to lie on side with her hand still against Luna's forehead.

 

“Mhmm.”

 

Amber smiled and kept her hand in place. After a few moments, she flipped the towel to the other side that hadn't yet lost its heat. 

 

“You don't have to do this, babe,” Luna smiled, opening her eyes slightly to look at her.

 

“I know, but I want to.”

 

Once the towel felt cool, Amber peeled it off and smoothed her fingers against Luna's moist skin. She rubbed her forehead lightly before sliding to her temples, drawing small circles with light pressure. 

 

“Is this good or does it hurt?” 

 

“It's good,” Luna muttered, “So good. Have you considered quitting your day job?”

 

Amber smiled and continued to massage. Her index and middle fingers circled her temples while she used her thumbs to swipe across her forehead. 

 

She did this for as long as she could until her fingers got tired, stopping and pressing a kiss where her fingers had been.  

 

“Any better?” she whispered quietly, unsure of whether Luna had fallen asleep or not.

 

“A lot,” she sighed, turning to wrap her arms around her, “Thank you for staying with me.”

 

“You think I could’ve gone out and leave you like this?” Amber curled her fingers into the back of Luna's hair. 

 

“But it's Japan. It would've been fun.” Luna mumbled into her shoulder.

 

Amber kissed her forehead again and tightened her arms around her. 

 

“Don’t worry about me, okay? Just go to sleep.”

 

When there was no response, Amber pulled back and looked down at the younger girl in her arms who was already fast asleep. Amber smiled at her peaceful looking face, rubbing her thumb against her cheek, before eventually falling asleep herself.

* * *

 

The next morning, Luna woke up with to a loud knocking at the door. She raised her head from Amber’s chest and looked down, rolling her eyes when she noticed the older girl was still fast asleep, the loud noise having no effect on her. 

 

She quickly padded over to the door and opened it a crack, before seeing who it was. 

  
“Were you still sleeping? It’s 11:30!” Krystal said as she took in Luna’s messy hair, her eyes moving down to her wrinkled button up that barely went down her thighs.

 

“Yeah, I was,” Luna nodded, stepping to the side so that she could hide her legs behind the door. 

 

“Are you feeling better now?” Victoria asked in that motherly tone she always had with them. “We were going to go get lunch.”

 

“Yeah, I am, and uhhh, I could be ready in a half hour?” 

 

“Okay then, we’ll meet you downstairs-” Krystal stopped talking when she heard a sound coming from inside the room. “Who's that?”

 

“Oh,” Luna laughed awkwardly, “Amber fell asleep here.”

 

“She spent the night here?” Krystal asked incredulously. 

 

“Yeah, she just got too lazy to head back to her own room…” Luna trailed off, “Anyway, I guess we’ll both see you guys in a bit, then?”

 

They nodded, looking at her weirdly. 

 

“We’ll meet you downstairs,” Victoria said before walking off. 

 

“That was weird,” Luna laughed once she shut the door, leaning her head against it. 

 

“Why?” Amber asked, still lying in bed. 

 

“I don’t know,” Luna said as she made her way back to the bed, “They just looked at me funny. I mean, it’s not a big deal that you slept here, right? Why would they think anything of it?”

 

Amber sleepily rubbed at her eyes before moving towards Luna who was lying on her stomach facing her. She sat up and ran a hand through Luna’s messy hair. 

 

“Well you’re not wearing any pants,” she grinned. 

 

“Oh crap! Well, that’s not that weird, is it?” she rambled,“Oh but what if it is! They probably know now, don’t they? God, we were so obvious. Especially after last night..They’re probably talking about us right now!” 

 

Amber leaned forward and kissed her, holding the side of her face in her palm. Luna sighed into the kiss, shifting to get into a more comfortable position before ending up on her back with Amber on top of her. 

 

“Am, this isn’t helping,” she sighed after pulling away. 

 

“I know,” Amber said, “But let’s just not worry, okay? I’m sure they don’t suspect a thing. And if they did, what’s the worse that could happen? I’m sure they’ll be fine with it. Probably.” 

 

“You don’t know that,” Luna frowned, her bottom lip jutting out cutely. 

 

“Well, who knows. We’ll have to find out eventually,” Amber replied, “But until then, why don’t you get your little butt into the shower and get ready for lunch. I’m hungry.”

 

Luna laughed and slid off the bed, holding her hand out to Amber. 

 

“Join me?”

 

And approximately thirty-nine minutes later, they were finally ready to head downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

They met in the lobby of the hotel and soon headed over to one of its finest restaurants. Luna made it a point to stand away from Amber as they walked over, though ended up sitting beside her at their table. She turned her head and made small talk with Victoria as they placed their orders for their meal. Everything seemed to be fine, she thought. No one seemed to suspect a thing. Surely she was just overreacting this morning. 

 

“Can’t believe we’ve made it this far,” Victoria sighed, “Our own tour.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And everything went so well,” Amber smiled, “Thank god.”

 

The others nodded in agreement before silently digging into their food. 

 

“It’s too bad Sulli wasn’t here to do this with us,” Victoria added, “It would’ve been even better.”

 

“That's true,” Luna sighed as she poked around at her plate. She looked up and found Krystal staring at her from across the table. Her gaze almost was almost a glare, but Krystal’s face looked like that half the time, anyway.

 

Luna’s head snapped to the side when Amber suddenly erupted into a fit of coughs. 

 

“Am, are you okay?” she asked, pushing a glass of water while her hand clutched her shoulder.

 

“I'm fine,” Amber stuttered as she took a sip, Luna's hand now rubbing hers, “Just the wrong pipe.”

 

Luna’s eyebrows were scrunched up in her expression of concern. She kept her hand where it was, her thumb moving in circles, until Amber smiled at her. She smiled back and turned so that she was sitting normally, her smile fading when she noticed Victoria and Krystal's eyes on them. Her hand slid down to the table.

 

“Do the two of you have something to tell us?” Krystal asked, her eyes narrowing.

 

“Krys, you shouldn't-”

 

“What? I'm just asking,” she said to the oldest member before staring back at the two of them. 

 

Luna glanced at Amber, before looking down to casually stab a piece of chicken with her fork.

 

“What do you mean?” Luna asked innocently as she took a bite, “We’re not hiding anything.”

 

Amber looked at her, silently asking if this was the right thing to do. 

 

“You sure?” Krystal questioned.

 

Her eyes moved to Amber’s before she nodded her head and continued to eat, “Mhmm.”

 

She stared back at Krystal, almost challenging her to say something else. She looked as if she were about to before being interrupted by Victoria who sighed loud enough to break their little stare down when she said, “Let's just talk about something else, shall we?”

* * *

 

"I mean like what the hell?” Luna sighed as she packed her things into her suitcase for their flight later that evening.

 

“I know,” Amber sighed as she watched her from the bed, having already finished her packing. She had come over through their rooms’ conjoining door when she was done, so there was no way for Krystal or Victoria to know she went there after heading into her own room.

 

“You saw their faces, Am. They know everything, and they didn't look too happy about it.”

 

“You don't that for sure,” Amber said unconvincingly. Luna frowned at her in response before zipping up her bag. She walked over to the bed and laid down beside her. She held the side of her face while the older girl’s arms moved to wrap around her waist. 

 

“They're not going to accept us,” she whispered sadly.

 

“Don't say that,” Amber rubbed her back.

 

“But it's true,” Luna muttered, tears beginning to sting her eyes, “They’re not gonna.” 

 

She pressed her face into Amber’s neck, the moisture of her falling tears wetting her skin. Amber tightened her grasp as she kissed the side of her head, her heart tightening as Luna began to sob.

 

“I mean I love you and you love me,” Luna pulled away and wiped at her face with her palm, Amber's hand rising to wipe her face more softly. “It's not that bloody complicated so I don't know why it has to be this hard.”

 

Amber continued to press kisses to her hair as her hand moved in circles on her back.

 

“And I used to have the slightest hope that our friends would be the most understanding, but I guess that was stupid, wasn't it?”

 

“You know you can deal with anything, Luna. And you’ll have me to deal with it with you.”

 

“I know, but aside from them there's still management to deal with..and our fans...and my family!”

 

“All that will happen in due time, alright? Everyone who loves us will eventually understand.” 

 

“Not my parents,” Luna sighed, referring to her ultra-Christian mother and father who had raised her so conservatively that made dealing with her own sexuality a struggle in the beginning. Amber frowned at the truth in her words, having luckily come out to her family a long while back. They were very welcoming to the news as it hadn't really come as a shock. She couldn’t help but feel guilty at the much more difficult situation Luna had to deal with.

 

She cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes. “I'm so sorry, Luna. I somehow feel like this is all my fault.”

 

“That's not true!” she protested.

 

“Yes it is,” she retorted sadly, “I was the one who liked you first and ended up making all the first moves. I should’ve just controlled myself. Your life would be so much easier if I had.”

 

“Amber, baby,” Luna murmured as she stared back into her eyes, “I don't regret a thing about what's happened between us. I don't care how hard it is and how much more complicated it makes things, because I love you, okay? And you're worth it. So don't you ever say that it’s your fault for messing my life up, because what you did was just the opposite. Everything is so much better now that I'm with you.”

 

In reality, it was true that Luna had been straight as a pin before she met Amber, but there was no way she could blame her for that nor was there any need to.

 

“Do you believe me?” 

 

“I love you, Luna.”

 

“I love you, too,” she replied before kissing her swiftly in attempt to show her that she really meant everything she said. She held onto Amber's shoulder as she coaxed her mouth open, their tongues rubbing against each other in a passionate kiss. A kiss saying I love you, I mean it, and I'm never letting go.

 

Luna pushed her so that she was on her back and Amber easily complied, wondering how she had gone from the comforting one to the one that needed to be comforted. She would usually but on a brave front for Luna, to take care of her and make things easier for her, but sometimes it was nice to be able to let it all out and be comforted when she needed to. That was one of the best things about Luna. Even before they started dating, she was always the consoling one, always lending an ear to her problems because she just always cared and was great at showing it.

 

Luna's lips on hers were warm and comfortable and exactly what she needed to get over the little insecurities she still felt. Soon enough, they were without their clothes, each trying to show the other just how important they really were. When they were done, they were hot, tired, and sweaty with a feeling that no matter what else came their way, they'd be able to face it. Together.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

In the time that followed, things were awkward-tense, really. They had to meet up for practice just a few days after their return from Tokyo and it was quiet. They practiced their routine silently without their normal jokes and banter. Even their choreographer noticed something was up, and they quickly shut him down with the excuse that they were just tired. When they were done and just quietly going on their phones, the door swung open and a few members of SHINee walked in. 

 

“Hey guys,” Key said loudly as they entered the room, the others following closely behind. 

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Krystal asked, smiling up at them, saying something for probably the first time today. 

 

“Just thought we’d come and say hi to our favorite girl band,” Jonghyun joked, laughter soon following. He had moved towards Amber to talk to her about something and Luna was about to stand up and greet Onew as he walked her way, but he beat her to it when he sat down in front of her. 

 

“Hey Sunyoung-ah,” he smiled a cheeky smile, his eyes narrowing to crescents,“How’ve ya been?”  

 

“Ah, I’ve been good, Oppa, how about you?” she asked sweetly, noticing Krystal and Victoria watching them from her right as they were talking to Minho.She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. For years, everyone was under the impression that she and Onew were madly in love with each other and perhaps, at one point, she did have a crush on him, but that was long gone. The others, meaning Krystal and Victoria, however, didn’t know that, so she thought now was the opportunity to perhaps shake them up a bit. 

 

“Well, same old same old, really,” he grinned, “But you know I just saw your guys’ new concept and it’s really good!”

 

“You really think so?” she laughed shyly, covering her mouth with her hand in a ladylike manner, “Or are you just saying that to be nice?”

 

“No I really mean it!” he chuckled at her cute expression, a smitten look on his face, “You were, uhh, really good.” 

 

She giggled like a schoolgirl, hopefully not too over the top, as she glanced over at the oldest and youngest members still watching her. 

 

“Well thank you, Oppa,” she said, patting his shoulder and batting her eyelashes, “That means a lot.”

 

_ That should do the job, _ she was thinking to herself when Key suddenly shouted, 

 

“Yah, we said we were coming here to talk to f(x)!” he smirked at Onew, “But clearly you just came here for Luna, didn’t you?” 

 

“No, that’s not it!” he slid away from her to stand on her feet, “I was just-”

 

“Ah forget it,” Taemin laughed, throwing an arm over his shoulder, “We can all see through you.” 

 

She laughed again, this time looking over at Amber to throw her an apologetic look. She was glaring back at her and Luna bit her lip, trying not to laugh. She’d make it up to her later..

* * *

 

“So how was Onew?” Amber asked suddenly, jealousy lining her voice as Luna placed large bowl of noodles in front of her later that day. She had texted Amber to meet her at her apartment for lunch and she knew she’d be this way. 

 

“Ah, well he’s very good, I’d say,” Luna sat next to her, wasting no time to start shoveling the food into her mouth, “And he looked really cute today, didn’t he?”

 

She didn’t wait for Amber to respond and continued on with her teasing, “Yeah, his hair was looking really nice and he smelled really good and I dunno he’s probably like really good in bed and-”

 

“Luna!”

 

“What?” she asked scoldingly, “You think I’m gonna leave you for him? Keep acting like this and maybe I will.” She stuck out her tongue at her before continuing to eat, chewing thoughtfully before adding, “My acting was pretty convincing, though, right? I’m sure Krys and Victoria don’t know what to think.”

 

“Hmm yeah probably,” Amber grumbled into her food. 

 

“Aishh, would you just get over it?” she sighed, knocking the side of her head against Amber’s, “I’m not gonna leave you for him, even though he’s probably really big..”

 

“Would you stop saying that!” she exclaimed in annoyance, Luna falling into a fit of laughter as a result, nearly spilling her food in the process. 

 

“You’re annoying when you’re hungry,” Luna chuckled, “Just eat your food and get over it.”

  
  


“But really though, if I keep it up with Onew they’ll surely forget all of their suspicions about us, won’t they?”

  
  


“I mean, maybe,” Amber nodded, speaking more rationally now, “Hopefully.” 

 

They then sat in comfortable silence until they finished their meal. When they were done, Luna got up to rinse of their dishes, turning around to Amber who was still seated at the table when she was done. 

  
  


“So, what do you wanna do?” she asked, moving so that she stood beside Amber, her hand rising to run through her short locks, “Do you want to sleep? You look a bit tired.”

 

Amber looked up at her with a smirk over the caring tone in Luna’s voice and the way she could always pick up on those things. Luna took that as a yes and moved so Amber could stand up from her seat. 

 

It was relatively cold in her little apartment, so Amber made sure to crawl under every layer of sheets she had, grabbing Luna so that her back was pressed firmly against her front so she could nuzzle her face into her shoulder. Luna laughed, shifting so her arms were free to still use her phone with Amber holding her from behind. 

 

“You good?”

 

“Mhmm,” Amber mumbled against her hair, her arms giving Luna a light squeeze. 

 

“I’ll wake you up in a bit,” she said twisting around slightly, “So you’ll still be able to fall asleep at night.” 

 

Amber made a noise in response and Luna turned back to her book on her phone. 

 

However many hours later, Amber woke up to a dark room, looking down to find Luna laying beside her with her, her phone resting forgotten atop the sheets. 

 

“Hey,” Amber nudged her until she began to toss and groan, “So much for waking me up.”

 

“Huh?” she muttered before opening her eyes to the darkness of the room, sitting up in surprise, “Oops!” 

 

She reached around for her phone, the clock indicating they had slept well into the evening. “My bad,” she laughed and Amber reached down to ruffle her already messy hair and place a soft kiss on her lips. Luna happily kissed her back and was pushed until she was on her back, abruptly pulling away when her stomach made a loud sound. 

 

“Aigoo, I’m hungry again.”

 

“Well I guess you would be after sleeping for like six hours,” Amber chuckled, pulling back the covers for them to head to the kitchen. 

 

“Hmm true, well what do you want to eat? I want cereal!” 

 

“For dinner? Sounds good to me.” 

 

And they spent the rest of their night making a mess in the kitchen and playing around until they were tired enough to sleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

Close to two months had gone by since their last project and in their time apart, suspicions over Luna and Amber's relationship had died down. When Luna had met Krystal and Victoria for practice while Amber was away, everything seemed back to normal. They danced, talked a little, and that was their day.

 

Amber had finally come back from her solo projects in the States after being away for a month and she and Luna were in the practice room waiting for the others.

She was telling a story about her trip with Luna's hand resting on her arm. Almost reluctantly, she brushed it off while casting a wary glance at the door. Luna didn't seem to notice and moved so that it was resting on Amber's knee.

 

Amber internally groaned as she tried to continue her story, scooting away a few inches with Luna's hand refusing to budge. She was aimlessly drawing circles as she listened until Amber abruptly pulled away.

 

“Luna, you have to stop!” she sighed as she moved away.

 

“Stop what?” Luna asked, a confused expression on her face.

 

“Touching me! You can't-”

 

“Oh,” Luna suddenly realized, muttering sheepishly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Sorry, I forgot. I just missed you. A lot.”

 

She was looking like a sad puppy as with her eyes down and Amber held back a groan, automatically moving closer.

 

“God, you know I didn't mean it like that,” she said against Luna’s hair as she engulfed her in a hug, “I missed you, too. I just don't want to start anything again with them.”

 

“Well I think they've gotten over it,” She felt Luna chuckle against her as she pressed her face into her chest before adding, “You smell good, by the way.”

 

“Don't I always?” she laughed, “Come to my place later, okay?”

 

“Sure,” Luna muttered, pulling away just a time since Victoria walked in just a moment later. They practiced just like they used to and Amber felt like perhaps everything had just gone back to normal. The following day was another normal rehearsal, the last one before their performance, and all was well, that is, until they got into a fight.

 

It was the night before their show and they were having dinner at Amber’s apartment. She had been back for more than a day now, yet Luna was still stuck to her like glue.

 

After eating she had settled herself into Amber's lap and mindlessly tracing her tattoos. She didn't mind the slightest bit, feeling comforted by her touch. She chuckled when she felt Luna start to nip at the side of her neck. “Already?”

 

Luna pushed her so that her head was against the armrest of the couch. “Want me to stop?” she muttered above Amber’s lips before bending to kiss her chastely.

 

“No, no, I'm good,” she said when Luna pulled away, hands on either side of her face. They both laughed and Amber felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Pulling it out, she made a face when the Caller ID read Jackson and answered the call.

 

“Hello?” she asked, scratching the back of Luna's head when she laid against her.

 

_“Hey you're at home, right? Come outside!”_

 

“You're outside? Right now?” Amber questioned in surprise even though it wasn't the first time they'd just shown up.

 

“What? Who is it?’ Luna whispered.

 

 _“Yeah, we're outside,”_ Jackson replied, _“Want us to come up? Or will you meet us down here?”_

 

“I, uhh, I..” Amber stuttered as she thought of an answer, glancing at Luna who was rapidly mouthing for her to say no.

 

 _“C’mon, we haven't seen you in ages,”_ he pleaded from the other line.

 

Amber sighed, stealing one last glance at Luna before shutting her eyes. “I, umm, I’ll see you in like five minutes, then.”

 

“What?” Luna exclaimed as Amber had just ended the call.

 

“It's Jackson and the guys. They're already outside,” Amber reasoned.

 

“So?”

 

“I can't just tell them to leave! Plus I haven't seen them in forever.”

 

“Why not?” Luna countered.

 

“Lu, I've already been with you for hours, now,” Amber tried to reason, freezing when she saw Luna's face fall.

 

“Why are you saying it like that? Do you not want to spend time with me?”

 

“That's not what I meant. You know what I'm trying to say,” Amber groaned.

 

“No, I don't, really. It sounds like you actually want to go out with them!”

 

“Well they're my friends! I don't want them to feel like I'm ignoring them! I've turned down their plans so many times now!”

 

“So what? What am I supposed to feel? And what am I supposed to do?”

 

“You could just stay here til I get back?” Amber slowly slid off the couch, unsurely adding, “Or you could come with..?”

 

Luna scoffed, her arms crossed against her chest as she leaned into the sofa.

 

“I don't see what the big deal is,” Amber muttered as she reached for her wallet.

  
When she came back to an empty apartment a few hours later, she realized that maybe perhaps it was a big deal.


	5. Chapter 5

Amber was seated in their dressing room tapping her fingers. Luna was mad-she knew it. She had left her apartment wordlessly the night before and hadn't responded to any of her texts and calls since. Amber knew she was in hot water. Shit.

 

Krystal was on the leather sofa behind her, randomly interrupting her anxious train of thought when she asked, “Hey Amber, what's five times six?”

 

“Thirty,” Amber distractedly replied, rolling her eyes when Krystal muttered a quick “thanks” before rapidly typing away at her phone. She didn’t bother to ask.

 

When Victoria came in a few minutes later all dressed for her performance and Amber continued to nervously wait.  _ Where is she where is she where is she,  _ her mind continued to repeat. They were due on stage in just a twenty minutes and there was still no sign of her. Finally, after what felt like ages, the door opened, and Luna trailed in with her hairstylist close behind her. 

 

“Luna-”

 

“Hey Krys, Victoria,” Luna interrupted in a stiff tone, taking a seat in front of the mirror for her stylist to tweak her hair. 

 

Amber nearly winced. She was angry, and it was  _ so  _ obvious. Krystal had torn her gaze away from her phone and Victoria was giving them a little side eye, too.  _ This wasn’t good. _

 

She couldn’t even get Luna to glance in her direction because she only ever looked at her stylist or her phone. Amber was desperate to talk to her, to apologize, to do something, but when she looked to the side she knew everyone’s eyes were on them. Luna was like an open book despite all the times she’d tried to say otherwise and it was clear that something was up. Amber knew she couldn’t talk to her right now, so she thought she’d try the next best thing. Digging her phone out of her pocket, she whipped up a quick text. 

 

Amber:  _ Luna _

 

Luna reached for her phone as it lit up and rolled her eyes as she read the message, quickly setting the phone back down. Amber sighed and grabbed her phone again. 

 

Amber:  _ Luna _

 

No response. 

 

Amber:  _ Park Sunyoung _

_ Sunyoung _

_ Sunyoung-ahhhhhhh _

_ luna _

_ hey _

_ hey _

_ hey luna _

_ hey _

Luna:  _ Can you not? _

 

Amber grinned at the screen, glancing up to see Luna with a small scowl on her face, still not looking at her. At least she replied.

 

Amber:  _ I’m sorry _

A few seconds passed.

Luna:  _ I don’t care _

Amber:  _ But I’m sorry _

Another second.

Luna:  _ I don’t care _

Amber:  _ But I was wrong _

 

Amber knew that would get her somewhere. She was right, because Luna then looked at her phone and bit her lip, turning the other way. Her stylist had finished her work and had left the room, the four of them remaining, her and Luna’s texting appearingly unbeknownst to the others. Before she could send anything else, however, their manager came through the door and told them it was time to head to the stage. Shoving her phone in her back pocket, she stood up, dusting off her pants. She stole another glance at Luna and mentally sighed, at least being comforted by the thought that Luna would be performing a little less angrily than before. 

 

After their performance, Amber didn’t even bother to be discreet when she followed Luna from the stage. Luna was walking a bit faster than her as she went to grab her bag, but Amber was still able to corner into one of their designated changing rooms. 

 

“Luna,” Amber said softly as Luna tore open her bag. 

 

“What do you want, Amber?” Luna asked tiredly as she tried to unzip her dress, her short arms straining to reach. Amber silently went behind her and pulled it down, slipping the dress off her shoulders so that it pooled at her feet. Luna wordlessly stepped out of it, hastily picking it up to shove it in her bag. 

 

“I shouldn’t have left last night,” Amber sighed, watching as Luna busily pulled on a t-shirt. 

 

“Well then why did you?” she questioned, straightening out her folded joggers before pulling them on, still not looking at her. 

 

“Because I’m an idiot.”

 

Luna let out a loud sigh as she tugged her hair out of the back of her shirt, finally stopping to look up at her. Her annoyed gaze lessened when she saw the remorse in Amber’s eyes, her tone a tad softer when she spoke again. 

 

“You know you really hurt my feelings when you did that, Am.”

 

“I know I did,” Amber frowned, reaching out to touch her hair, happy when Luna didn’t pull away.

 

“You just, you always, you have so many friends and sometimes it’s hard to…”

 

“I know. You’re right,” Amber solemnly nodded, stepping closer, her hand cradling the back of Luna’s head. 

 

“Because it’s like you’re so close and involved in all of their lives that it’s sometimes like I’m..” Luna quietly trailed off, her lips forming a small pout as her hands rose to tug on the bottom of Amber’s shirt, “Like I’m just another one of those people, you know? Like I don’t  _ really  _ matter.”

 

“Luna, you know that’s not true,” Amber pleaded, guilt rising within her at the thought that she made her feel this way, “You’re the most important person in my life.”

 

“I mean you say that but then it’s like-”

 

“It’s my fault for making you feel that way and I’m sorry,” Amber cupped the side of her face, bending down slightly so that they were on the same level. Luna’s frown still remained and she knew it wouldn’t be easy to convince her. She felt like such an idiot for being the cause of all this. It was the last thing she wanted to make Luna feel unimportant because that was the last thing she was. 

 

“I didn’t realize I was acting that way and I shouldn’t have in the first place. You’re my girlfriend and I shouldn’t ever make you feel like that. I should’ve never chosen my friends over you and I’m an idiot for doing so.”

 

Luna smiled softly, putting Amber’s worried mind more at ease that she had made her feel better. 

 

“I’m not trying to make you choose, necessarily, but like, just keep me in mind next time, okay?” 

 

“Of course.” Amber rubbed her thumb against her cheek. 

 

“But I’ll try and be less sensitive from now on, too.” 

 

Amber chuckled this time, moving closer so that she could finally peck her on the lips, elated that their little episode had been resolved. They hadn’t really fought much before, and she didn’t want for them to do it again. 

 

Luna frowned when Amber pulled away and stepped forward so that their lips met again. Languidly, she kissed her and their noses began to bump together, causing them both to smile. When they came apart, their faces were still close together. Amber’s arms were around her middle while Luna’s rested more around her hips. They grinned at each other and were about to kiss again when their heads turned in unison, the door they’d forgotten to lock suddenly swinging open. 

 

“Oh my god!”


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh my god!” Victoria exclaimed, dropping her bag and shutting the door behind her. Amber and Luna had jumped apart in an instant, but it was too late.

 

“Victoria, we just-”

 

“Are you two seriously…” she shook her head, her voice filling with annoyance rather than surprise, “Are you two really doing this?”

 

They were silent for a moment, her reaction catching them off guard.

 

“We were just..” Amber tried to reason.

 

“Dating? I mean really?” Victoria cut her off, exclaiming loudly, “Are you sure you're not just…”

 

“Just what?” Luna nearly squeaked.

 

She sighed, shaking her head tiredly. “I mean I know you guys became close and all but God, really? And I can't believe Krystal was right…”

 

“Unnie,” Luna stuttered quietly, her hands shaking as their leader look at her with disappointment, “Are you going to tell her about this?”

 

Victoria gave her an exasperated look she wished she hadn't received before responding, “Maybe it’d be better if I didn't say anything, but for God's sake you two, just try and be careful with this, alright? The last thing we need is something like this to come out.”

* * *

The two of them were in Amber’s parked car, neither of them saying a word. Amber had to all but drag Luna from the dressing room to take her home, and she was silent the whole ride there. When she had pulled up to Luna’s apartment building, she hadn't moved, just sitting where she was and staring at some unknown spot in the distance. Amber didn't know why, but her silence made her nervous.

“Sunyoung-ah,” she said, causing Luna to turn and face her.

 

“Mhmm?”

 

“Are you..okay?”

 

“What? Yeah, I'm just..thinking.”

 

Amber's mind couldn't help but race. _Was she thinking about what Victoria said? What she rethinking their relationship?_ She eventually mustered up the courage to ask, “Thinking about…?”

 

“Just...things,” Luna sighed, reaching down to grab her bag, “I better get going.”

 

Worriedly, Amber was about to protest until she felt Luna place her hand on her cheek, bringing their faces close together, “I love you, Am.”

 

And then she closed her eyes, placing a soft kiss on Amber's lips, unknowingly calming her jittery nerves.

 

Later that night, as she laid in bed, she couldn't help but revisit those fears she had earlier, and eventually ended up giving Luna's number a ring. She answered within an instant and Amber breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her soothing voice on the other end of the call.

 

“Amby?” Luna questioned in a sleepy tone, an image of her laying in bed soon filling Amber's mind, “Why’d you call?”

 

“I just wanted to hear your voice.”

 

“Oh.” She could just hear her smile. “Well, here it is.”

 

Amber chuckled and turned so that she was laying on her side.

 

“You're so adorable, Sunyoung-ah.”

 

“But you can't see me.”

 

“But I just know you are.”

 

Luna exhaled on the other line and Amber remembered why she'd called.

 

“Luna, we're okay, right?”

 

“What?” Luna asked, “Of course.”

 

“Just wanted to make sure.”

 

“Am,” Luna muttered scoldingly, “Just forget about what Victoria said earlier, alright? I'm not with you by mistake or anything. I love you.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“I mean it!”

 

“Okay! I'm being crazy, I know,” she relented, rubbing her eyes with one hand, “I love you, too.”

 

“Well now that that's settled, you should get some sleep.”

 

“So should you.”

 

“I was about to, but then you called.”

 

“Well then I’m sorry. I guess I’ll just let you get back to it,” Amber smiled into her phone.

 

“Goodnight, baby.”

  
“Goodnight, puppy. Sleep tight.”


	7. Chapter 7

Amber flipped to her other side, groaning as she fished for her vibrating phone on the nightstand. She chided herself for not putting it on silent and squinted against the harsh light of the screen. A moment later she headed to the door, yanking it open to reveal Luna standing on the other side. She silently slipped in, the force of her body nearly knocking Amber over as she held her tight. It was 5 a.m. so they just headed back to bed. She knew that something was wrong, that Luna had something on her mind, but for the time being, she decided to just let her tell her when she was ready.

 

Luna's head was resting on her shoulder, their limbs intertwined. The remained like that in silence and eventually Luna decided to say something. 

 

“My mom called last night.”

 

_ There it is. _

 

“She did?” It was so quiet, simply dark and quiet. The sun had yet to rise and not a soul outside had begun to start their day.

 

“She did,” Luna repeated in a small voice, her head rubbing against Amber’s shirt, “And I was already so frazzled after what happened with Vic.”

 

“I could tell.”

 

“I know. And I’m sorry,” she sighed and Amber rubbed circles on the small of her back, “It's just, she's not gonna take it well, my mom. Like at all.” She was speaking so quietly that if her face wasn't pressed up against Amber's chest, there was no way she'd be able to hear her. “She spent nearly half the phone call talking up this boy I used to go to church with, about how he wanted to see me and how we should get together sometime and all these things...”

 

She paused for a moment, shaking her head,“I'm just so used to telling her everything, you know? And after seeing away Victoria reacted, I bet she’ll either have a heart attack or try and send me to one of those camps or something,” she ended with a small laugh, “Or she'll never want to see me again.”

 

Amber was at a loss for words.

 

Luna’s sadness and cynicism over the matter was so devastating. Sure, they both had the public to deal with but she and her family were fine. Amber felt helpless against the stress of lying to her own parents that Luna still had to deal with. There was nothing she could do.

 

“I just wish we could be normal. That people could just accept us like normal,” Luna let out another sigh, scooting closer when she felt a chill, “I guess here in Korea that's just too much to ask for.”

 

“I wish it wasn't,” Amber whispered sadly, closing her eyes as she placed a kiss on her forehead. Luna's hand squeezed her side and she pulled back so their faces were just inches apart. She brought their lips together, a few short, small kisses. When she tried to pull away, Amber didn't let her, tugging Luna closer, their kissing a little more passionate than before. It made them both smile, easing a bit of the tension they had earlier.

 

“Let's go away somewhere.”

 

“Do you want to?” Amber held the side of her face as she tilted her head to look down at her.

 

“Can we?” Luna asked in surprise, her eyes widening slightly.

 

“If you want to, then yeah.”

 

“Like an actual trip?”

 

“Yes, an actual trip,” Amber nodded, tiredly kissing her nose, “No schedules, no promotions, no managers, just you and me. We'll be on hiatus soon, so we definitely can.”

 

Luna smiled softly at the thought. “That sounds amazing.” 

 

“Then let's do it.”

 

“But where should we go?” Her eyes began to flutter, her sleepless night starting to catch up with her. 

 

“Well, Jackie keeps saying they want me to come down for a visit.” 

 

“Oh?”

 

“Does that...would you like to go?”

 

“Would they be okay with that? Me coming with you?”

 

“Of course! My mom loved you. You'd be totally welcome there..unless you think that's too weird. I understand if you do,” Amber said carefully, unsure of how she’d react.

 

“I would love to go to California with you,” Luna blushed before biting her bottom lip, “But I need to work on my English!”

 

“I can help you,” Amber grinned, rubbing a strand of Luna’s soft hair between her fingertips. She loosened her grip around Luna’s waist so that she could fall back into the pillow.

 

“So I’ll be able to see your room growing up?” she asked as she reached back to find Amber’s hand, turning so that she was resting on her side with Amber's arm swung over her middle.

 

“Well, we’ll be sharing my twin size bed in it,” Amber mumbled into her shoulder as she held her from behind,

 

“You're parents will let us sleep in the same bed?” she muttered.

 

“Well, Lu, they already know about me and they're not really going to care what we do. And it's not like they have to worry about either of us getting pregnant or anything.”

 

Luna snickered and gave her hand a quick squeeze, “If you're so sure.”

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

“Am, I'm nervous,” she said, her small hand coming to grip hers as they headed to the airport.

 

“Don't be,” she squeezed back. 

 

On the plane, takeoff about to begin, her hand enveloped hers again, “Still nervous.” 

 

“It'll be fine.”

 

Getting off the plane, their hand carries rolling behind them, Luna's fingers curled around her elbow. “I don't know why I agreed to this. This was a bad idea.”

 

“Luna,” Amber groaned amusedly as they followed the sign towards customs, pulling her passport out of her pocket, “Everything will be fine. They'll love you, they've already met you, you're amazing and adorable, and you have nothing to worry about. Now you go here,” she said, directing Luna towards a different line while she went to the one for U.S. citizens, “I'll see you on the other side.”

 

Luna nearly cried out in protest when they had to part, anxiously tapping her foot as she stood alone amongst the colorful collection of tourists also here for a visit, doubting any of their trips could be as stress-inducing as hers. 

 

Luggage claim went fairly smoothly and when they exited the airport, it was luckily only Jackie who had come to pick them up. 

 

“Lil sis!” she exclaimed, wrapping Amber up in a tight hug before moving towards Luna to also give her a quick embrace, “And Luna! Long time no see!”

 

Luna smiled, her nerves being eased for a moment until they were piled into Jackie's jeep, heading for their parent's house. She was in the back seat as the two sisters were chattering away in the front. She was chewing at her nails as she stared out the window, turning her head to see Jackie glance at her through the rear view mirror before whispering to Amber, “Is she nervous or something?’

 

“I don't know,” Amber said in a louder tone, teasingly staring back at her, “It’s like she thinks Mom and Dad are psychopaths that are gonna eat her alive, or something.”

 

“I can understand you, you know,” Luna hissed, her eyes narrowing as she glared at her with her arms crossed.

 

“Oh, wow, Sunyoungie,” she quipped patronizingly, “Your English has gotten so good! I wonder who taught you.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You shut up,” Amber stuck out her tongue and Luna did the same, their eyes meeting in a staring contest, neither of them wavering until Jackie broke the silence.

 

“So you mean to tell me that no one knows you're together?” she scoffed, “Have they met you two? I mean, seriously?”

 

It took a little more driving until they finally pulled up onto the driveway of a quaint, one-story home.

 

They stepped through the door and Amber’s mother came barreling towards them, her father close behind.   

 

“You’re finally home!” her mother cried as she wrapped Amber in her arms, her father following suit. 

 

“You’ve gotten taller,” her joked, messing with her hair. Luna stood, watching, her fingers laced together in front of her. Amber stepped back and held her arm. 

 

“Mom, Dad, you remember Luna.”

 

“Oh yes, of course we do,” her mother said, exchanging a smug look with Amber’s father, “It’s a pleasure to have you staying with us.”

 

“Thank you for having me,” Luna managed, the phrase being one of the many she’d practiced before they left. She turned and found Amber smiling at her, her hand still on her arm and evidently her parents didn’t seem to mind, though it still made Luna awkwardly smile in response. She supposed she had been overreacting, after all.

 

But it was still awkward as hell. 

 

A bit later, at a round table, they sat. Luna’s hair was wet, and she had to ask Amber a million times that she was sure it was okay to wear pajamas to dinner. She eventually gave in, wearing a cute matching set with turtles on the pants, still not confident until Amber reassured her that it was adorable and that she should just shut up and eat. 

 

“I missed your cooking, Mom,” Amber said as she served her plate, grabbing Luna’s so she could serve it, too. 

 

It shouldn't have felt weird, because they were just eating dinner and not even hinting at all at their being in a relationship, but it still felt weird. Perhaps it was just the fact that she was eating fried rice with her girlfriend’s parents in her pjs.

 

“So,” Amber’s father said, “Any crazy stories?”

 

They were so casual, Luna noted, and she smiled shyly at them and tried to follow the conversation, silently listening as Amber talked about some of their performances. Her hand held Luna’s under the table, and she feared it was obvious, though it probably wasn't.

 

After dinner, her mother had gotten up to clear the table and Jackie and her father had gotten up to look for something. Luna tried to suppress a yawn after their weary day of travel,but failed, Amber catching sight and running her fingers down her arm.

 

“Sleepy?” she asked in Korean. 

 

“No,” Luna lied, rubbing at her eyes, too tired to bother pulling her arm away. She didn't notice Amber's mother watching them as she scrubbed a dish at the sink. 

 

“You sure?” 

 

“No.”

 

Amber chuckled and stood up from her chair, bringing Luna to stand with her. 

 

“I think we're going to turn in early for the night.”

 

Mrs. Liu smiled warmly at them and Amber walked towards her to give her a hug, “Night, Mom. Goodnight, Dad! Jackie!” she called. 

 

“Night, kiddo!”

 

Luna yawned again and unsure of what else to do, bowed slightly, “Goodnight, Mrs. Liu.”

 

“She's so formal,” she said quietly to Amber, rubbing her back, “Goodnight, dear.” 

 

Amber laughed, and Luna didn't hear why. Before she could ask, Amber took her hand, turning them around to head her towards her bedroom. 

 

“Am,” she embarrassedly tried to slide away, “Do you have to-”

 

“What?” She swung an arm over her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

 

“So embarrassing!” she shrieked and tried to speed forward, hearing Amber's mother laugh as they headed down the hall. 

 

Like the silly little mundane couple they were, they brushed their teeth together and hopped into bed. It was a twin, just as Amber’d said, but with the way Luna clings to her in her sleep, it wouldn't matter.

 

“Your parents are really nice,” Luna, as expected, curled up against her with her head on her chest. 

 

“I told you they were.”

 

“I know. It's just that...I've never had to do the whole “meet the parents” thing and..”

 

“They're the first people we've been out in front of, I know.”

 

“Just, umm, what is-what exactly did you say to them about us, anyway? Like on the phone did you just..”

 

“I called them and said I was bringing the love of my life with me for a visit,” Amber looked down at her.

 

“You did not.”

 

“Well,” Amber relented, “Maybe not in those exact words, but I did tell them that I loved you and that we were together, against all odds.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“So tomorrow,” Amber bumped their noses together, “You should just not worry and be yourself, okay? Show them the girl I fell in love with.”

 

“Alright, alright, I'll try,” Luna said and Amber grinned, kissing the top of her head.

 

“Good.” She squeezed her tightly, her lips against her hair, “You know, if younger me knew I'd have a girl like you in bed like this-my gosh.”

 

“She’d flip?” Luna asked, trying her chance with some colloquial slang.

  
“Most definitely,” Amber smiled, eventually nodding off, not knowing she and Luna’d wake up in the middle of the night and be unable to fall back asleep thanks to a wonderful thing they call jetlag.


	9. Chapter 9

“Splash me and I'm breaking up with you.”

 

“Lunaaa!”

 

“No! Get away from me!” she giggled, knees rising high as she ran through the water, Amber following closely behind. Her arms wrapped around her from behind as a wave hit them both. Luna shrieked in surprise and Amber couldn't hold back her laughter as the two became completely soaked.

 

They collapsed under their umbrella when they were done, Luna laying flat on her front, droplets of water still scattered across her back. Amber was seated on the beach towel beside her, huddling towards the shade. Luna’s head was on her hands and she smiled when Amber rubbed her bare shoulder.

 

“Did you have a good time today?”

 

“I did,” she smiled, turning so that she could prop herself on her elbows to face her.

 

“Good,” Amber grinned as she leaned down to kiss her until Luna moved away.

 

“Am…” she cautioned, brushing a bit of sand off her towel.

 

“What? Not here, either?” she exclaimed, annoyance evident in her tone as she watched Luna sit up and pull on her loose t-shirt.

 

“C’mon, Am.”

 

“I can't kiss you here, I can't kiss you at home-”

 

“Because it's weird! What if your family saw us?”

 

“Then let's go to a hotel,” Amber pleaded, grasping Luna's forearm as she chuckled in response.

 

“You’re crazy!”

 

“Then just kiss me,” Amber came closer, “We're in Hollywood. We're not exactly the stars everyone's worried about here.”

 

With the way she held her cheek and had that look in her eyes, Luna wasn't that hard to persuade.

* * *

“Amber, I'm fine!” Luna whined later that day as she was seated up on the kitchen island, her hair wet from her shower. Her bare leg was outstretched in Amber's hands as she applied some ointment to the large gash on her shin.

 

"I need to treat it before you get an infection,” she muttered, “‘ _Let's ride bikes by the beach. It'll be fun!_ ’” Luna frowned and Amber accidentally pressed too hard, causing her to wince as a result.

 

“I'm sorry,” Amber bit her lip, stopping to look up at her, her hand apologetically rubbing her other leg.

 

“It's fine,” Luna said, dismissively waving her hand.

 

“I just don't like that you're hurt.”

 

“Well, it’s just my leg. I think I'll survive,” she said, tapping on the counter, “Worst part was just the shower.”

 

Another frown fell on Amber's face as she picked up one of the three bandages on the counter. She applied it and grabbed the second, “Well, no more getting hurt, okay?”

 

She put on the last one and gently smoothed them all down, pressing a kiss on Luna’s knee when she was done.”There. All better now.”

 

“Thank you, Amby,” Luna smiled, her arms reaching out for Amber to come closer.

 

“Oh, so now you'll kiss me?” she said jokingly, stepping towards her.

 

“Nobody's home,” she whispered, her arms wrapping around Amber's neck while she had to bend down with the height of the island. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Luna laughed when Amber had to come closer, straining up just so she could her easier. It lasted for a few moments, not heavily laced with passion, and grins were plastered across both their faces when they pulled away.

 

Amber stepped back an inch, her arms still loosely around her middle. "You hungry?”

 

“I am,” Luna nodded, cutely rubbing her stomach.

 

“Okay, well you're luck,” Amber said as she moved toward the cupboard and pulled out a pot, “Because I am going to make you my most special, most wonderful, and most delicious signature dish.”

 

Luna swiveled around, watching as she filled the pot with water and set it on the stove. “But you never cook?” she questioned, raising an eyebrow, amused at the sight of her running around the kitchen.

 

“Oh, my dear Luna, you just wait,” she said as she ransacked the pantry, “You're about to have the biggest surprise of your life.”

* * *

“That was, like, really good mac and cheese, right?” Amber asked as they settled into the couch.

 

“That was,” Luna agreed, satisfied and full as she sank back into her with her legs stretching out onto the coffee table.

 

“Best you've ever had?”

 

“Totally.”

 

Contented by her response, Amber kissed the side of her head and leaned back into the armrest, one arm dangling over with the other swung around Luna’s shoulder. She grabbed the remote and switched on the t.v.

 

“Well now it's time for me to educate you on the beauty that is 90’s sitcoms.”

* * *

By the time her parents came home, Luna had fallen asleep against her after their fifth episode of _Friends,_ both of their bodies sprawled out across the couch.

 

Amber turned around to as they stepped through the door to quietly greet them. “How was the party?” she asked, pointing down at Luna's sleeping form.

 

“It was pretty good. Everyone said to say hi,” her father mirrored her tone, pausing to stare at the screen.

 

“You don't want to take her to your room?” her mother asked, gesturing down at Luna just before she began to stir. Making a slight noise, her eyes fluttered open and she soon caught sight of Amber's mother and father standing behind the sofa. Startled, she abruptly moved her body away from Amber's, sitting up. "Oh, you're back.”

 

“Yes, dear, sorry if we woke you,” Mrs. Liu apologized, eyes widening as she caught sight of Luna's bandaged leg.“Oh no! What happened?”

 

“ _Someone_ doesn't know how to ride a bike,” Amber teased and Luna's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

 

“It was just an accident,” she mumbled and Amber stared at her with a mischievous grin on her face.

 

“Well, I hope you're not in too much pain. You just tell me if you need anything when my daughter’s being too annoying to help,” her mother said and Luna couldn't help but smile at the casual way she spoke.

 

“Thank you,” she told her, feeling comfortable enough to add, “She can be very annoying.”

 

Both her parents laughed in response and Amber watched happily as Luna loosened up. In an instant, however, her previous tightness resumed when grabbed her phone on the table as it began to ring, eyes growing wide as she read screen.

 

“It's my mom!” she stated, explaining her rapid change in demeanor. She pointed towards the hall, trailing off,“I should..”

 

Amber nodded, sighing at the immediate nervousness that filled her eyes as she stood to answer the call.

 

“Omma?” she answered the call shakily, grimacing when she took a heavy step with her injured leg,“Ah-that was nothing, I'm fine...”

 

The sound of her voice as she rambled in Korean faded as she headed down the hall.

 

“Does her family know?” Amber’s mother asked, reading the situation easily as she leaned against the back of the couch.

 

“No,” Amber shook her head sadly, “And who knows when they ever will...”

  
But little did she know that that time would be much sooner than she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

They say the dining table is no place for a cellphone, but that's where Amber's was when it suddenly lit up with a dozen messages. 

 

“Who is that?” Luna asked through another bite of Lucky Charms, having eaten an obscene amount of the stuff since she'd been there.

 

“I don't know,” Amber’s eyebrows etched together as she unlocked her phone. A moment later her spoon slammed down onto the table. 

 

“What is it?” Luna immediately knew something was wrong. Amber held the phone closer to her face, her fingers quickly swiping at the screen. “What is it, Amber?”

 

Wordlessly, Amber tilted the phone towards her and Luna stood up from her chair. “Oh my god.”

 

She sprinted from the kitchen, heading upstairs to retrieve her own phone while Amber’s mother came to  stand by the sink, bewildered when Luna had run past her. “Amber, what's going on?”

She didn't reply, sighing loudly as her head falling into her hands as she tugged at her hair. “Shit!”

* * *

Luna was seated on the edge of the bed when Amber finally went up to find her. Her hands were tightly clutching her phone and Amber could see a picture of the two of them zoomed in on her screen. There was a dip in the bed when she sat down beside her.

 

Luna didn't turn to look at her, still staring at the photo. “How did we not see them?”

 

“I don't know,” Amber exhaled tiredly, hands rising to rub at her eyes.

 

“Someone was following us,” Luna muttered, her head slowly shaking back and forth, “Someone followed us that whole day. That's such a..such an invasion of privacy! How could someone do this! They even came all the way back to your car!”

 

“I know.”

 

Luna threw her phone behind her and her head fell into her hands, much like Amber had done before. She could see as her chest heaved in frustration and she scooted closer, her hand landing atop Luna’s thigh. 

 

“I’m not ready for this,” she said under her breath, crouching forward so her elbows were on her knees, “I’m not ready to handle this. They’re going to give us such a hard time.How are we supposed to do this?”

 

There was a hand rubbing her back and she sighed, turning to bury her face in Amber’s chest. Her arms tightened around her as she muttered against her hair, “I don’t know either, Luna. I don’t know.”

 

“Everyone has probably seen it by now, right?” Luna stammered into her chest, “Ev-even..”

 

There was a vibration on the bed and as if on cue, it was Luna’s mother. She twisted her body around to retrieve it, her hand shaking as she did. Blankly, she stared at the screen in her hands and didn't move.

 

“You don’t have to answer it,” Amber tried to tell her, the ringing continuing to persist. “You don't have to do it now.”

 

“But if I don't do it now…”

 

Amber looked at her and she closed her eyes. She felt a kiss on her temple and heard her whisper that everything would be okay. And then left, giving her the privacy she'd need.

 

Luna tried her best to take a calming deep breath, yet it barely worked. Her fingers shook as they hovered above the phone and in a split second, she hit the green button. She held it up to her ear and her voice, what managed to come out, was a small whisper. “Omma?”

 

“Park Sunyoung.”

 

Her eyes shut tighter at the way she said her name. She'd definitely seen the pictures. “Omma, I-”

 

“You..” Her voice was so cold. So hostile. There was something in it that Luna had never heard her before and it confirmed her fears exactly.“Those photos…”

 

The pictures. They were undeniable. 

 

A touch here, a nudge there, and a kiss, the lip lock from the beach-the images spoke for themselves and she couldn't deny it.

 

“I-I’m so sorry…” Luna breathed heavily, a tightening in her chest. Moisture had already gathered in her eyes.“I should've told you-”

 

“You and that  _ person  _ are..are-” 

 

Luna’s hand was over her mouth and she nodded. The call was going exactly as she’d predicted it. She was angry. “I'm sorry.”

 

“You're sorry?” she muttered quietly, and Luna could just picture the anger in her eyes, “Y-you’re actually…”

 

She didn’t want to say it. She didn't want to. She already knew the answer, and it was as if saying it out loud would only confirm it, make it worse. She wished she didn't have to say it, and especially not this way, but she did. And she put it the best way she could.

 

“I just fell in love, Omma.”

 

A pause. Silence. Breathing was the only sound of the call.

 

“This is what we get for sending you into this industry?”

 

That kind of response should've been anticipated, but it still cut through her like a knife.

 

“It’s not the industry that did this.”

 

“Vocal training..dance lessons..we didn't let you go through with all this for you to go and get corrupted by these people, by that  _ person!” _

 

_ “ _ I wasn't corrupted by anyone!”

 

“Then what are you saying? That you're one of those...those vile..disgusting...unnatural-”

 

“I'm still your daughter, Omma,” she cut her off, tears running down her cheeks, and she hoped and  _ prayed  _ that that would change something, that it would strike a nerve somewhere, but her next words proved that it didn't.

 

“I didn't raise you to be like this.” 

 

Years of practicing and rehearsing, tireless days and nights, she hoped she would never again see that one thing in her parent’s eyes. Disappointment. 

 

And now it came like a slap to the face. And it stung.

 

“S-so you're saying you can't accept me?” She knew what the answer would be.

 

“Not until you get over this.”

 

“I'm not going to.” 

 

And that was it.

 

Her phone flew across the room as she collapsed into herself. She didn't know how long it was until the tears dried away.

 

Amber came in an hour later and she was laying on her side, her back facing the door. Touching her, though badly as she wanted to, didn't feel like an option.

  
Slipping onto the bed, their bodies inches apart, Amber laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling, and like that, they stayed, minds racing in complete silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Airplanes. They always had that strange, sterile smell. And they were always freezing cold. Amber had been on planes a lot, and she wasn't particularly a fan.

 

She finally got the overhead to shut and took her seat beside Luna who was already settled in, staring aimlessly at the illuminated runway, deep thought. She'd been doing that quite often, lately, staring off at random things, not saying a word. She’d been like this ever since she spoke with her mother.

 

Amber didn't really know what happened with that phone call. All Luna said was that she told her mom about them and that was it. She'd been distant ever since. It had been just a day and a half, and they were on a flight back to Korea.

 

Amber continued to stare at her while she faced the window. She wished she knew what she was thinking, wished she could just ask her, but she knew she couldn't. Luna was guarded. She had walls. At times, she was open and expressive and loved to talk, but there were other times, other times where she’d just close herself off. She would shut everyone out and try and deal with her problems herself and right now was one of those times. It worried her, but Amber knew had to accept it. She just had wait until she was ready. Whenever that would be.

* * *

Normally, their airport arrivals brought a camera or two, but today was an entirely different story. The run to the van was treacherous-people everywhere, questions from every direction, hatred flying around, too. When they finally managed to land in the vehicle, their manager had turned around, as if to try and get some sort of explanation from them. Catching sight of their expressions, he changed his mind.

 

Upper management wasn’t as kind.

 

Not bothering to hold back with the anger and homophobia, Luna and Amber had to simply keep their heads down, meeting any of their eyes having the potential to start another spout of hostility towards them.

 

The biggest issue was hurting the company’s image, that’s all they cared about. The only bright side was that since their relationship was already out, no one could force them to break up. At least.

 

It took about two hours of briefing and commands forbidding them from speaking to any media until they were finally free to go. Amber had walked Luna up to her door and by now, the time difference and stress had definitely gotten to them both. When Luna had turned towards her after sticking the key in the lock, all Amber could see were weary eyes and deep bags set below them, so different from before.

 

“We have to meet up with the others tomorrow,” Amber said quietly with a tired sigh.

 

“I know,” Luna nodded, the remaining silence indicating the time to part was near.

 

“I guess I’ll...see you then?” Amber asked awkwardly.

 

“Yeah.”

 

And then she left, Luna stepping inside and shutting the door behind her only to lean against it. Eyes closed, she took in a deep breath, Moments passed until she finally moved away, running a hand through her hair before moving to unpack her things.

* * *

“So you guys really are gay,” Krystal wasted no time in stating the second the managers left their meeting. “I knew it.”

 

Amber and Luna didn’t bother to respond and Victoria simply sat there, disinterestedly watching them all. Krystal took their silence as fuel to the fire.

 

“So like, what? How’s this work?” she questioned, a condescending tone to her voice, “You guys are just together now? You just up and decided to-”

 

“What, Krys?” Luna cut her off. Arms crossed and eyes ablaze. She wasn’t in the mood. “What do you want us to say?”

 

“I just don’t get-”

 

“Don’t get what? Need us to explain how our sex life works or something?”

 

“Guys,” Victoria said, her phone in slamming down in annoyance at the bickering two, eyes rising to look at Amber before moving away.

 

“What? What they’re doing affects our careers.”

 

“Yes, because you really seem to care about your career, lately,” Luna scoffed. Krystal narrowed her eyes at her, the two of them glaring at each other across the table until someone finally decided to get up.

 

Disastrous meeting aside, they still had to begin to meet for the start of their comeback preparations. Still in the early stages, they had time to try and get settled before the actual debut,  but no one knew if that would actually happen.

* * *

It had been several days since they'd gotten back from the States. After many excuses of jetlag and other excuses, Amber was surprised when she’d finally gotten Luna to agree to spend the night.

 

She was silent through dinner, wordlessly picking at her food, but Amber was thrilled to see her again, to have her so close, to try and be the way the used to.

 

Lying in bed with her was another blessing, even if she was still acting different from before. Nonetheless, Amber was unable to help herself. She couldn’t remember the last time they’d been intimate and when she turned, moving so that she hovered above her with their gazes locked, she couldn't wait another instant before latching her lips to the side of Luna’s neck. She nearly groaned. It had been so long. She bit down on her skin, kissing it, running her tongue over the sore spot the way she knew Luna liked. She was soft and warm and Amber was pleased when she felt her hand come to rest on the back of her head.

 

But something was off. It didn’t take long for Amber to notice how stiff she was and she pulled away.

 

“You’re not…” Amber only had to look into her eyes for a moment before sliding away to lie on her side, back facing her.

 

“No,” Luna said tiredly, her words falling to the back of Amber’s head, “You can...you can keep going if you want to.”

 

“It’s fine,” Amber muttered quietly, her body scooting a bit farther towards her end of the bed. “I’m tired anyway.”

 

A little time passed before Amber got up and left, Luna was still lying in bed, her mind a scattered mess. A wave of guilt washed over her and she flipped to lie on her other side. She wanted to scream, pressing her face deep into her pillow, trying to figure out just how she got here.

 

_Flashback_

_A kiss. Just one kiss. That didn't have to mean anything. It didn't mean anything. It was stupid. It was an accident. It was a mistake. That's all. She needed forget it ever happened._

_But as Luna sat, her knees curled into her chest, she found her fingers rising to touch her lips, her mind going back to it. She quickly pulled her hand away._

_She told herself that it was nothing, that she just hadn't been kissed in a while and couldn't remember what it felt like. But she knew that was a lie. She knew she hadn’t had a kiss like that before. And that scared her._

_It was wrong, she knew it was. To feel this way about her friend, especially one who wasn't a man, it was wrong…it was wrong…_

_She nearly spilled her tea when she heard a knock at the door. It was eleven thirty and fear rose within her as she went to answer it. She knew there was only one person it could be._

_She had shoved herself into to the far end of the couch after letting her in, keeping their bodies a great distance apart. The only words that had been spoken were Luna offering her something to drink to which she declined. Then it fell silent. It took some time before Amber finally said, “I'm sorry, Sunyoung.”_

_That hung in the air for a few dry moments before she continued on, her eyes staring at the blank television screen._

_“You can just forget it ever happened...I-I’ll never bring it up again.”_

_Luna turned this time, watching as she struggled to get out the right words. Looking at her, she felt that ping in her heart again, that jolt she couldn’t deny. She just had to ask._

_“Are you...gay?”_

_Amber’s eyes darted towards hers. Steadily holding her gaze, she gave her a small nod._

_She knew what the answer would be, yet confirmation of the fact made her shift in her seat._

_“How do you know?”_

_“What?” Amber asked with a nervous gaze, “Are you really asking me-”_

_Luna shut her eyes, her voice pointed yet small. “How did you know that you were gay?”_

_Amber ran her fingers through her hair, confusedly staring at her again. She didn't know how to respond._

_“I don't know...I just knew.”_

_“But how?” Luna pressed on._

_“I don't know,” Amber somberly shook her head, sighing with discomfort,“By just...feeling something, I knew.”_

_She didn't think she could keep talking about this. It was just too difficult. She was just about to get up and leave, Luna's next words halting her in her spot._

_“Does that mean I'm gay, too?” Her voice a quiet whisper, so faint that Amber thought it was her mind playing tricks on her._

_“What?” She asked, staring at her again and finding her on the verge of tears. “Luna…”_

_“Because when you kissed me, I-I felt something, like I might…like I actually…”_

_“Luna,” Amber repeated again, her eyes wide, “Are you saying that-”_

_“Can you kiss me again?” Luna whispered, her hand shakily stretching out towards her._

_“What? I-I don't think-”_

_“I just...I need to know. Please.”_

_Amber didn't think she'd ever seen such desperation in her eyes. She looked scared, and Amber felt scared, too, but there was something about her voice, her plea, that made her move closer._

_Touching her-it didn't seem like she could. But then suddenly, Luna was just inches from her and she felt her hand rise on its own. It came to rest on her side, just above her hip, and it brought her closer. Amber watched as her eyes fell shut, lids fluttering in anticipation, waiting, asking her to make the first move. Amber didn’t know if she could, but when her gaze fell to her makeup free face, her natural beauty so breathtaking this close, she couldn't stop. Her eyes landed on her lips and a moment later she sealed the gap between them._

_It wasn't some picture perfect kiss. It was awkward. Their noses bumped together and Amber had almost missed until finally their lips melded together. It was amazing. It was even better than she remembered._

_Kissing her best friend. She was kissing her best friend. And she liked it._

_Too soon Amber pulled away leaving Luna to remain still, eyes closed, teeth holding her bottom lip. She didn’t know what to do, but when she felt Amber slide her hands off her and move away, she knew she didn’t want her to. Hand darting out, she grabbed hers, holding it tightly._

 

That night, she was so happy that night. She was nervous and scared and confused but she happy. Thinking back to it brought her back to why it all began, why they were doing this, and how stupid she was being.

* * *

Amber woke up with a crick in her neck, twisting her body until she felt something against her leg. Looking up, she found Luna curled up uncomfortably against the other side of the couch. She sighed at the sight, sliding back against the armrest, the slight movement of her body jolting Luna awake.

 

She looked at Amber, noticing that she, too, was awake, and pulled her legs back into her chest.

 

“Why’d you come out here?” Amber asked quietly, her eyes adjusting to the dim light in the room from the lamps outside. She didn’t know what time it was, but it was early.

 

“I didn’t deserve the bed.”

 

“Luna…”

 

“I’m sorry, Amber,” she muttered as she pressed her face against her knees, features etched into a frown, “I’m just sorry.”

 

She didn’t say anything, giving Luna the time to continue on, to finally speak her mind. “I’ve shut you out and I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry. I always do something dumb like this and I feel like I don’t even deserve your forgiveness but…”

 

“I forgive you,” Amber said immediately and Luna glanced up, sitting straighter.

 

“I don’t deserve you.”

 

“Come here,” Amber opened her arms and Luna hesitated for a moment before springing into them. Amber leaned her head back as Luna’s body rested on top of her, her head pressed against her chest. She shifted to get more comfortable, her arms tightening around Luna’s torso.

 

She picked at her sleeve as she mumbled, “I’m so dumb, Amber.”

 

“No you’re not.”

 

“Yes I am.”

 

“Just know that you can talk to me. That you can tell me anything.”

 

“I just didn’t want to hurt you, Am, but look what I did.” Her voice got quieter and she pulled at her shirt again. She took a deep breath before she spoke again. “I’ve just been afraid of blaming you.”

 

“What?” Amber softly asked.

 

“My mother is disgusted by me. Our careers are in jeopardy. Our bandmates hate us. I’ve avoided you because I didn’t...I didn’t want to let myself blame you. Or be angry with you and ruin everything,”

 

She pulled back so that her head hovered over hers. “It sounds pretty dumb now, doesn’t it?” she laughed dryly at herself, “I just needed time and I went about it in such a stupid way and I should’ve just told you that. God, I’ve gone from being the tan idol to the bulky idol to the plastic surgery idol and now the gay one I guess. But who cares? I just didn’t want to..I just didn’t want to let everything that’s happening turn us against each other or something. I don’t know. I always do stupid stuff like this, don’t I? I’m not even making any sense.”

 

Amber reached up and brushed her hair out of her face and she sighed at the feeling. “I understand, Luna. I know it’s been hard, believe me I do. I understand.”

 

And she really did. Luna had always been the type to try and please everyone. With everything going on, it really made sense that she’d react this way, especially after she had a better idea of what happened with her mother. It made sense. And there’s no way she could be mad at her after that. It was late and more talking could come later.

 

A tired smile spread across Luna’s face and she brought her hand to cup Amber’s cheek. “I love you, Amber.”

 

“I love you, too, Sunyoung-ah.”

 

Bending down, she passionately captured Amber’s lips, a thorough kiss to make up for lost time. Amber pulled her tighter, their bodies turning until she eventually had Luna below her.

 

They’d be okay. No matter what else came their way, they’d be okay.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Luna frowned at the screen, turning to find Amber mirroring her expression. 

 

“At least we’re on t.v.,” Amber tried, shrugging her shoulders as Luna’s mouth remained in a fine line. 

 

“ _ No news has been heard about f(x)’s dating scandal from the members or management, aside from SM’s recent statement that neither denied nor confirmed the members’ relationship.” _

 

_ “It’s quite evident though, isn’t it?” One of the hosts scoffed as the screen behind them projected the photo of them kissing. _

 

“ _ With Amber being American, it isn’t surprising that she turned out like this. She looks like one.” _

 

_ “It's a shame she dragged Luna into this, though. Her poor family.” _

 

“Let’s just turn this off,” Luna grimaced, turning so she could lay back into the pillows with her arm falling across Amber’s lap who remained seated up against the headboard. 

 

_ “Who knows how SM will deal with this. The last thing they’d do is promote a homosexual couple like this. The fans just won’t have it.” _

_   
_ _ “I won’t have it,”  _ a woman laughed just as Amber changed the channel.

 

“So apparently I gave you the gay,” a sarcastic chuckle falling from her lips, “Didn't know it worked that way.”

 

“Am,” Luna squeezed her side.

 

“I know, I know,” Amber sighed, stroking Luna’s hair, “But what do you think is going to happen with the festival? They’re just going to let us perform? They haven't even confirmed our relationship yet.”

 

“I don’t know, either,” she looked up at her, “I guess we’ll just have to see.”

 

Amber smiled softly, bending down to kiss the top of Luna’s head. “Guess so.”

* * *

Showing up to the festival together with joint hands may have not been the best idea, but they tried not to care. It was their first public appearance since the scandal and they hadn't been given much instruction. They were just told that their duet was cut and they didn't have an idea how their solo performances would go. It seemed that SM was simply trying to avoid the issue, which didn't make sense to the either of them, though it did seem like a normal pattern with management.

 

As they walked towards the performance area from the back entrance, everyone was staring at them. Crew members, stylists, and even other performers they'd considered friends-no one said anything to them. Their makeup artists were at least professional enough to treat them normally when they reached their dressing rooms and from her seat beside her, Amber reached out and grabbed Luna’s hand, whispering, “You’ll do great,” just before her short solo stage. 

 

Great wasn't exactly how Luna'd put it. The lights felt brighter than usual and as she ran through her routine to the unwelcoming crowd-it was hard. She’d performed in front of dead crowds before, but it was hard. Still, she carried on and powered through, nearly running off the stage when it was finally over. 

 

Waiting for her was Amber with Key beside her as they both encouragingly praised her performance. Amber held out her, welcoming Luna to step beside her so she could wrap it around her shoulder. “You did great, Lu.”

 

“I always knew there was something with you two,” he smiled after watching their brief embrace. “I'm happy for you guys.”

 

“Thank you, Oppa,” Luna smiled, relieved that at least not everyone was against them. She felt a little shy with Amber's arm still wrapped around her, especially so when a boy band walked by them, not bothering to hold back their whispers and stares, but it was cold in her revealing stage outfit so she tried to ignore them and scooted closer. Key noticed them, however, and sent icy glares their way. 

 

“I know it must be hard, but I know you guys can handle this. And I hope...” Key said solemnly, pulling at the bottom of his jacket, “I hope you can make it better for the rest of us.”

 

It wasn't a huge surprised, yet they were both taken aback for a brief moment before Amber grinned at him, patting his arm,“We hope so, too.”

 

“I'm surprised they're letting you perform, though. Didn't think they'd want to have you out so soon.”

 

“We, uhh, didn't really get it either,” Amber shrugged, “Guess they don't really care about us.”

 

The bitter truth in her statement made them all chuckle a bit, Luna reaching up to squeeze Amber's hand that hung off her shoulder.

 

Moments later, the rest of SHINee appeared behind them as they were about to head on stage. 

 

“So, uhh, I guess the rumors are true,” Minho said with slight awkwardness at their obvious position, “Good for you guys.”

 

“We’re happy for you,” Jonghyun also chimed in.

 

Luna blushed a bright red, bowing her head down slightly as Amber laughed. When she looked up, she finally noticed Onew standing behind the others, their gazes awkwardly meeting. He quite honestly looked a little dejected and Luna felt Amber's arm tighten around her, the action quite obvious. He immediately looked away and Luna fought the urge to roll her eyes at Amber as he did. When they walked away, Luna turned towards her, sighing, “Was that necessary?”

 

“Kinda.” Amber laughed.

 

When it was Amber's turn on stage, Luna nervously watched from the side, hands clasped. The audience was essentially as silent as hers, save for the few loyal fans in the front. It didn't seem too bad, Luna thought, and she was relieved when the set was nearly over, until it happened.  Barreling towards her, what in just an instant she was able to dodge, was a water bottle aimed at her torso followed by an angry insult. Frozen, the mic dangling loosely in her hand as the music continued to blare, Amber stared blankly out into the crowd. No one else said a word and as the song came its end, she gave a quick bow before running from the stage.

* * *

“Baby, are you sure you’re okay?” Luna asked quietly as they were squished together in the back of their manager’s car. 

 

“I’m fine, Luna, I’m fine,” Amber exhaled, turning to stare out the window, “It was just a stupid water bottle. And it didn’t even hit me.”

 

Luna pouted, leaning closer so that Amber had to move her arm for her to lean against her shoulder. “I just can’t believe someone did that to you.”

 

“It’s alright,” Amber muttered, letting her arm fall down to wrap around her, “I’ve had worse.”

* * *

 

“Can’t we just give our own statements to the public?” Luna narrowed her eyes, still furious over what happened the night before. Amber’s hand was in her lap as she mindlessly played with it, one of the managers wearily casting a glance towards them.

 

“We don’t think it’s a-”

 

“A good idea? What do we have to lose?” she countered, ignoring his stare as she aimlessly rolled Amber’s silver ring between her fingers.

 

“Our comeback’s already pushed back, isn’t it?” Amber added.

 

He looked to their hands again, this time making a face, before looking up at them. “We can't have you out in public yet. Not together. People just aren’t going to accept it, as I’m sure you know,” he said, referring to the incident, “If we officially come out with it, you’re going to have to stay out of the limelight for a while. And that still might not work. Mainly, the two of you can’t been seen together until things die down.”

 

“But what about Hyojeon’s wedding?” Luna asked, suddenly remembering their loyal dancer, “She asked us to sing at her wedding this weekend. We can’t bail.”

 

“That's not a good idea.”

  
“We already agreed,” Luna persisted with a hard tone and an unwavering stare, his sigh in response proving her success.


	13. Chapter 13

Luna slid her hand along Amber's thigh, resting it on her knee. 

 

“Are you nervous?” 

 

“Nope.”

 

“You?”

 

“Course not,” Luna said shortly, her leg shaking anxiously as she gave her knee another squeeze. Her hand picked at the bottom of her black dress, smoothing it out until Amber grabbed it, stopping her movements. 

 

“You look beautiful.”

 

Their fingers laced together and Luna smiled, a soft grin that reached her eyes. 

 

“You think so?”

 

They'd just arrived at a red light, their manager turning up the radio a hair. 

 

“Definitely,” Amber said quietly, casting a quick glance towards him. She leaned in, eyes meeting, lips about to do the same before Luna suddenly turned her head, Amber coming into contact with the side of her cheek. 

 

“Can't mess up my lipstick!” Luna hummed with a sly grin.

 

“You're such a tease,” Amber protested, pressing a quick kiss to her jaw, this time Luna glancing at their driver when she felt another kiss on her neck.

 

“That I am,” she laughed. Her grip on Amber's hand tightened when they came to a complete stop.

 

“Guess we're here,” Amber said. Through the window they could see crowds of people around the hotel, some wedding goers while the others were simply guests. Their manager turned around just before they were about to step out. 

 

“Just go in and sing, okay? They want you to try not to draw too much attention to yourselves,” he said with a tired sigh, “And try and hold off with the PDA, too. It's the last thing your image needs.”

 

“We understand,” they nodded before Amber opened the door and got out, turning around to help Luna down from the high SUV with her black heels.

 

“So chivalrous,” Luna said as she held it while stepping out of the van. 

 

“Only the best for you, my dear.”  She let go of her hand when once she was steadily on the ground before extending out her arm. “Shall we?”

 

“So much for no PDA, huh?” she laughed, fingers wrapping around the sleeve of her dress shirt just above her elbow, “Let's go.”

 

They heard their names whispered from the various people they passed. There were mainly sounds of surprise both at their arrival as well as their position as they entered the ceremony hall. Luna was still clinging onto Amber's arm as they searched for their seats, scooting down their row until the finally sat down. 

 

“It's beautiful in here,” Luna said, in complete awe at the large venue.

 

“It is,” Amber said, looking up at the flowers and lights that covered the room, feeling Luna shift towards her slightly as an elderly couple took their seats beside them. The woman smiling at the two of them, looking their hands laced together. 

 

“Hello,” she said, bowing her head as she looked at them warmly and they did the same. 

 

“I don't think she knows who we are,” Luna whispered to her.

 

“She probably thinks I'm a guy,” Amber replied and Luna bit back a laugh, her head leaning against Amber's shoulder.

 

An announcement made and moments later the procession music began, the flower girls making the first entrance. 

 

Luna, being the sap she was, was almost in tears by the end of the ceremony. Her hands were clasped beneath her chin as she watched with adoring eyes, making a little sound when the rings were exchanged. Her bottom lip trembled when the pastor announced them as husband and wife and when they rose to stand as the newly wedded couple walked down the aisle, Amber had to rub her back as the tears began to fall.

 

“Luna,” she chuckled, kissing the side of her head as she continued to cry. 

 

“It's just so…” she mumbled emotionally.

 

The couple had eventually exited the hall and Luna had to tilt her head back, blinking rapidly as she tried to stop the tears. “Do I look like a raccoon now?” she asked. 

 

Amber bent down, running her thumb below her eye to catch a smudge of mascara. “You're good. But no crying during our song, okay?”

 

“I'll try.”

* * *

It was a song they'd performed many times, even before they were together, and as they stood on the small stage, mics a few feet apart, it felt a little surreal to sing it again. A few lights flashed, cameras capturing the moments of the couple’s first dance.  Watching the bride and groom, sweetly move together as if no one could see them-it brought a smile to both their faces. As the song went on, Luna eventually closed her eyes and when she opened them, she found Amber's gaze on her. If she wasn't so far away, she would've reached out, wanting to hold onto her. 

Instead, they sang the rest of the ballad, voices in perfect harmony, each romantic lyric directed at each other. When the song came to its eventual end and they bowed their heads, they quickly exited the stage as the band played another song.

Luna found Amber’s hand as they walked off, squeezing it tightly.

 

“You two were wonderful,” a woman gushed as they passed and they both smiled at the kind remark. 

 

“Thank you so much,” Luna smiled, looking at Amber happily when she and a few others asked for a picture. 

 

“No one's even bothered by us! Management was worried for nothing,” she said a little while later as leaned against one of the side tables, accepting the glass of champagne from Amber’s hand before clinking it with hers.

 

“It’s a wedding. People are too happy to care,” Amber said, gesturing to the groomsmen in the corner, “Except for those guys. They've been staring at you for the past five minutes.”

 

“Oh?” Luna said, turning in their direction while taking a sip from her glass, “I wonder why.”

 

“Probably because you’re so beautiful,” Amber muttered, bolding placing one hand on her waist.

 

“You’ve said that so many times today," L una whispered, cupping her cheek, barely aware of the disappointed stares of the men behind her.

 

“Well it's true.”

 

“Well then thank you, baby,” Luna grinned, fixing Amber's hair with her fingers, “You're looking quite beautiful yourself.” 

 

She rested her hand on Amber’s shoulder and gazes interlocked, they didn't notice the bride and groom heading their way until she shouted their names. 

 

“Hyojeon!” Luna exclaimed first, separating from Amber to allow her to hug them both. 

 

“You two were so wonderful up there!” she squealed, “Thank you so much for coming!”

 

“Of course, Hyojeon. We're very happy for you both,” Amber smiled rubbing, Luna's back as Hyejeon stepped back to grab her husband’s hand.

 

“And we’re happy for you,” she said earnestly grinning at the two. She’d had one of the most reactions to their relationship when it was revealed, much to the girls’ surprise.

 

“I hope you enjoy the rest of the wedding,” her husband nodded before they made their way to greet other guests.

 

“They look so wonderful together,” Luna sighed as she watched the sweet couple move around the room. Almost in a daze, she added, “Maybe one day we’ll...” She caught herself, embarrassedly shaking her head before she downed the rest of her champagne.

 

“One day we’ll what?” Amber teased, her hand moving up and down Luna’s back as she watched her with amusement. She shook her head again, setting down her glass before looking down at the floor, her gaze perking up when she felt Amber's lips press against her ear, “One day…I hope.”

 

If Korea ever decided to legalize gay marriage or if they ended up moving to the States, perhaps. The mere thought brought heat to Luna's cheeks and made her heart flutter in her chest, the champagne coursing through her veins adding to that effect. She looked up, staring into Amber's eyes that were filled with a level of intensity, the deep gaze bringing a familiar spark within her. Their bodies were standing very close, and Luna's hand found hers when a slower song began to play. “Come dance with me.”

 

They reached the dance floor a few moments later, one of Amber's hands coming to rest on the small of Luna’s back, pushing their bodies together. Luna had to move her head for a moment, letting her pin-straight hair fall behind her before she placed one hand on her shoulder. She grabbed hold of Amber’s free hand with the other and slowly, they started moving, swaying from side to side, the steady beat of the music matching every step.

 

A few heads turned their way as they danced and they tried not to notice. The lights were dimmed, a few scattered the room sometimes landing on them as they moved. 

 

“Sunyoung-ah?” Amber murmured after a few moments, closing her eyes as she brought their faces closer together. Luna gave her hand a squeeze, sealing the gap between them so their foreheads were pressed together.

 

“Yes?” Her eyes closed as she awaited an answer, still moving to the beat.

 

“Move in with me.”

 

Luna's eyelids fluttered open in surprise, feeling Amber release her, twirling her around, before slinking an arm around her waist again. “What?”

 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while. There's nothing stopping us now,” Amber smiled, eyes still closed as she rubbed their noses together. “No more spending the night at your house or mine. Just ours.”

 

“You want to?” she added when Luna didn't say anything.

 

“Of course!” Luna whispered, giggling when Amber spun her around again, her hair flying forward into her face when she brought her back. 

 

“Good,” she replied, eyes opening as she briefly moved her hand from Luna’s waist to move her hair away. She leaned into her touch as she felt Amber’s fingers brush her cheek, sighing loudly. She felt Amber's arm resume its place around her, pressing her body closer to her as she felt her tighten her grip.

 

“How much trouble would we be in if I kissed you right now?” Luna said in a quiet murmur, her breath fanning out against Amber's lips. 

 

More eyes were on them, but she could take no notice. They could barely hear music anymore, either, slowly moving to their own beat.

 

“Lots.” The word rolled off Amber’s tongue, nearly sealing the gap between them. It was Luna who couldn't take it any longer, her hand cupping the back of Amber's neck, finally bringing their lips together. An immediate surge coursed through them both, the anticipation and tension finally being released. Luna felt her mind go entirely blank, the kiss stealing her breath with no oxygen left for her brain. All she knew was that it was Amber in front of her, in her arms, the reason her heart pounded so rapidly in her chest. Amber circled both arms even tighter around her waist as time moved on, her head tilting down to meet her soft lips, the kiss so captivating that she couldn't even place where they were at the moment. When she felt Luna's arms tighten around her neck, it was an unmistakable flash that snapped her out of her reverie. 

 

“Luna…” she breathed when they pulled apart, faces still close.

 

“Someone got a picture of that?” Luna panted, moving her hand to hold onto Amber's bicep. 

 

“Think so.”

 

“Good,” she shut her eyes, resting her head against Amber's chest, “Must get it framed.”

* * *

”Keys...keys…keys…” Luna fumbled through her purse, eventually getting the door open before Amber kicked it shut behind them. The bag flew somewhere across the room, its contents spilling across the floor as they desperately clung to each other again. Lips meeting, they kissed frantically, Luna stumbling back in her heels. She squealed when she almost tripped against the rug, Amber's grip around her hips holding her in place. Heading closer to the bedroom, Luna eventually jumped up, her legs wrapping around Amber's waist while she kicked off her pumps, quickly undoing the buttons of Amber's shirt.

“Baby..baby..baby..wait!” Luna pulled away, panting as she clung to her body. 

 

“What?”

 

“Are we gonna move into your apartment or mine?”

  
Amber threw back her head in laughter before she captured Luna's mouth again, carrying her through her open bedroom door, her foot slamming it shut behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

“I gotta go now, Amber,” Luna said, heading from the bathroom in a pair of jeans and one of Amber’s t-shirts. She walked towards the bed to to find her with her head still buried under a pillow, avoiding the bright light that beamed in from the window. 

 

“So soon?” Amber’s muffled voice came, her body turning in Luna's direction. Luna sat on the edge of the mattress, Amber's bare arms soon finding her and wrapping around her torso. “Don't go.”

 

“I have to go home and get my things for rehearsal,” Luna chuckled, weakly trying to resist Amber's attempt to pull her down onto the bed. 

 

“You can't leave!” Amber replied, the pillow finally falling off her head once she had Luna lying beside her, arms tight around her. “This is your home now!”  

 

“Amber!” Luna squeaked when she buried her face in her neck, her feet swinging off the edge of the bed.

 

“A few minutes. Just stay for a few minutes…”

 

“Mhmm fine,” Luna sighed, moving her legs onto the mattress, one of her arms swinging over her shoulder. Amber hummed happily, peppering kisses along her skin. “Just a few…” 

 

Amber was only in a sports bra and Luna could feel the heat of her skin pressing against her, her will to leave lessening with every passing second.

“Is it too early for me to call a moving company today?” Amber ran her fingers up and down Luna’s side. “Because I really want to.”

 

“You do?” Luna murmured, combing through Amber's messy hair.

 

“Mhmm,” Amber grinned, turning to lie on her back, pulling Luna on top of her. She laughed, tossing her head back so she could glance down. Amber’s hair was standing up in all different directions, the sight bringing a smile to Luna's lips. She leaned down, one hand of the side of Amber's neck as she pressed a kiss to her cheek, hearing her make a small noise of contentment in response. “I love you, Amber, but I really have to get going now, baby. I'm gonna be late.” Amber frowned when she started to pull away so Luna stopped to kiss the tip of her nose. “Try not to miss me too much.”

 

“Impossible,” Amber scoffed, finally letting go of her so she could rise from the bed. She turned on her side, watching as Luna got to her feet. “Let me know when get home, okay?”

 

“Will do,” Luna replied as she stood, stretching her back tiredly. Amber went back to lying on her back, clutching a pillow over her bare chest as she stared up at her with adoring eyes. Luna bit her lip, the sight making her just want to slide back under the covers. Amber raised an eyebrow, eyes lighting with amusement at the look on Luna's face before she spun around. “The more I look at you, the longer I'll stay,” she mumbled as she headed for the door, Amber's laughter following her out.

* * *

Luna stepped into her own apartment for what felt like the first time in ages.  She took a look around at the small flat, not feeling too upset that she'd be leaving it soon. She didn't have an attachment to the place or anything, and Amber's bathroom was far better than hers, so she really didn't mind moving at all. 

 

She walked towards her bedroom, tossing her phone onto the bed just as it vibrated. Bending down to retrieve it, she expected to find a reply from Amber, brows knitting together when she saw who it actually was. 

 

Jinyoung. Her twin. Someone she hadn't spoken to in a span of a few months. 

 

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she reread her name on the screen as if to make sure it was really her. A million different questions ran through her head. They’d drifted apart a great amount over the years. Luna didn't really know what happened to them. She went into pop and her sister delved into the classics, a career very much more supported by their parents. Luna didn't want to admit that that was what made them drift apart, but she knew it was true. Their mother and father began to always dote on Jinyoung and her “true dedication” to singing, acting as if Luna and her work in the band was a mere waste of her talent and though she tried not to hold it against her, it just happened. And now, with her unopened text in her hand, Luna didn't know what to expect. She finally mustered up the courage to read it, only finding a message of one word. 

 

Jinyoung: Hey

 

“Hey,” Luna scoffed to herself, “Two months and all you have is ‘hey’?”

 

Luna: What is it? 

 

She didn't have time to beat around the bush, not bothering with any formalities. Jinyoung’s reply came in a matter of seconds. 

 

Jinyoung: Things are a mess. After that second picture, we've been getting all these calls and questions about you. 

 

Luna rolled her eyes at no one in particular.

 

Luna: okay

 

Not a second later, her phone began to ring and Luna picked it up, bringing it up to her ear. “Okay??” she heard Jinyoung exclaim, “Omma is going crazy here.”

 

“So?” Luna asked in annoyance, fiddling with her perfume bottles, “What more can I do at this point?”

 

“I don't know,” Jinyoung said, “Just maybe try and-”

 

“Not make out in front of cameras next time?”

 

“Sunyoung, look,” she heard her sister sigh into the phone, “I'm glad that you're happy and doing what you want but just…”

 

“Just what?”

 

“I don't know. I just called to let you know what's going on.”

 

“Okay…” Luna thought for a moment before adding, “Well I hope everything is going well with you.”

 

“Oh well it is, yeah. We just got back from our concert tour in Singapore.”

 

“That's nice,” Luna said quietly, unable to fight the awkwardness in her voice.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“No, I mean it!” Luna pinched the tip of her nose, trying to find the right words, “I really am glad you're doing well, Unni.”

 

“Well, thank you..”

 

The call fell silent as Luna tiptoed around her room, her sister finally saying, “I, umm, I think I have to go now.”

 

“Oh, yeah...me too.”

 

“I'll talk to you soon,” Jinyoung said, “And-and I'll try and see what I can do with Omma, okay?”

 

“Thank you, Unni.” Luna's lips formed into a sad smile as she picked at the bottom of her shirt. “Bye, then.”

 

“Bye.” 

 

And then the call ended, leaving Luna to set the phone down and stare up into the mirror in front of where she stood. She knew she had to start getting ready, but she couldn't help but just stand there for few moments, thinking.

* * *

“I'm guessing someone had a good night, eh?” Key said the moment she took a seat beside him in the rehearsal room. 

 

“Oppa!” Luna blushed, smacking his arm, “Why would you say that?” 

 

“What?” he chuckled, “Now you're shy? Because you didn't look too shy in those pic-”

 

“Oppa!” she exclaimed, bringing her hand close to his face, “If you don't stop talking now I swear to God.”

 

“Alright, alright, I'll stop,” he chuckled, putting his hand up in surrender. Luna narrowed her eyes at him, turning her head only to find Chen walking towards them. Her back automatically straightened in her chair. It was their first rehearsal since her and Amber’s relationship went public and though knew her place in the musical was secured, she couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. 

 

“Hello Key, Luna,” Chen said quietly, nodding his head at them as he took the seat beside her. 

 

“Hi, Chen-oppa.” 

 

-

 

They'd run through this scene a billion times, yet today they just couldn't seem to get it to work. Chen’s hands were placed firmly on her waist and she had her arms lightly wrapped around his neck as she'd done many times before. She didn't know what was going wrong, she felt like she was acting the way she normally did, her voice staying steady throughout the song while Chen was also doing the same.

 

He had been a bit awkward when they first greeted each other, but other than that, they were fine. As the other actors began to pile in, she knew some of them were looking at her strangely, but no one bothered to ask her about anything. Now, after their fifth attempt at the same scene, their director, tired and frustrated, came heading towards them. 

 

“Cut cut cut!” he shouted, “This is all wrong!” 

 

He pointed to Chen as he and Luna began to step apart. “You need to loosen up. Act like it's a girl in your arms not a sack of flour.” Chen nodded, stretching out his neck while the director then swiveled in Luna's direction, finger pointing at her. “And you.” 

 

Luna stepped back at his stern gaze, “Yes, Director-nim?” she asked quietly, lowering her eyes slightly. 

 

“At least try and look like you’re attracted to him.” He sighed loudly, rubbing his forehead with his hand, adding offhandedly, “Even if that might be hard for you.”

 

Her eyes widened, cheeks growing red before she looked down at the ground. She could hear scattered sounds of laughter from the various people around them filled the room. When she glanced up, she found him impatiently staring at her. Her eyes moved to Chen who was giving her an apologetic albeit uncomfortable look as he observed the entire ordeal. Shaking her head, she stuttered, “I-I understand,” holding back the angry retort that rested on the tip of her tongue. The director moved back to his original place, she and Chen resuming their previous positions to redo the scene. 

 

“You ready?” Chen asked quietly, fingers just barely pressing into her sides.

  
“Yeah,” she nodded distractedly, turning her head in anticipation of their cue, “Let’s just get this over with.”


	15. Chapter 15

_ 6 weeks later _

 

“Yeah, I can pick some up on my way home.”

 

“And eggs. We need eggs, too.”

 

“Alright, milk and eggs. Got it. Do we need anything else?”

 

“Uhh, no I think that's all. And you've had dinner already, yeah?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Okay, I’ll see you later, then. Bye Amby. Love you.”

 

“Mhm love you, too. I'll see you soon.” Amber set down her phone, her eyes landing on Henry with an irritatingly smug look on his face as he made whipping motions with his hand. 

 

“I'm not whipped, you idiot.”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“It's just groceries, dude.” 

 

“Yeah,” he sing-songed, “I know.”

 

“You're just jealous,” Amber scoffed, taking a long sip of her boba.

 

“Ah, yes, perhaps that's it. I always thought I'd be able to win you over one day.”

 

The look she gave him shut him up in an instant, his eyes darting to the window to watch the various people in thick winter coats scuttle across the chilly roads. He chewed the straw of his drink, eventually bringing his gaze back to her, giving her an awkward laugh. “Bad joke. I know.”

 

“I don't know why I'm friends with you,” Amber rolled her eyes, resting the urge to give him a good thump to the back of the head. He chuckled in response, finishing the last of his drink in one go, making obnoxious slurping sounds as he did. 

 

“So things are good then? After a month and all?” he asked.

 

“Well, yeah, things are really good. As I knew they would be,” Amber said, thinking back to the past few weeks at home, “It's not like we haven't lived together before. It's easy. And nice.” 

 

“Nice nice,” he nodded, leaning back in his chair, subtly acting as if it made his back hurt to guilt Amber over stealing the booth seat. Unbothered as she was, he leaned forward again, tapping his fingers along the edge of the table. “And how are things with the band? Any new projects?”

 

“Well, I might be making another trip back the States for some small projects since we're still waiting on new about our comeback,” Amber sighed, “They said it was pushed back to the beginning of this year so it's just a matter of time before we hear about it, right?” The skepticism in her tone was obvious and was something he could very well relate to at the moment. 

 

“Yeah, hopefully they sort things out for you guys this year. You deserve the attention.”

 

“Thanks, Henry,” Amber said, “I hope they figure things out with you, as well.”

* * *

Shifting all of the grocery bags into one hand, Amber fumbled for her key, her shivering hands only increasing the difficulty of the task. Finally, she managed to get the door open, walking into the toasty apartment with the outdoor chill still deep in her bones. 

 

“I'm back!” Amber called out as she made a beeline to put the groceries away. 

 

“Ah, you're here?” Luna asked, looking over from the sofa to watch Amber quickly restock the fridge still in her thick winter coat, the fur-lined hood covering the entire back of her head. 

 

“Yes, with milk and eggs and potential frostbite,” Amber muttered through chattering teeth, shutting the refrigerator door. 

 

“Still cold?” Luna asked, hitting pause on the remote before standing up from the sofa to head towards her. 

 

“Mhmm,” Amber nodded, meeting Luna halfway. She reached out with her marshmallow-like arms, pulling Luna into her chest. 

 

“Aigoo,” Luna chuckled, nearly falling backwards as Amber clung to her. She could feel her nuzzle her face into her neck, the tip of Amber's nose cold against her skin. Luna smiled, running her hand up and down the back of Amber's head. “Very chilly out there, huh?” 

 

“Mhmm,” Amber grumbled in response, pressing herself closer into the warmth of Luna’s embrace. “I hate winter.” 

 

“Well why don't you go take a nice, hot shower, then? You'll feel a lot better, trust me.” 

 

“Will you make me hot chocolate for when I get out?” Amber asked as she pulled her head away to stare down at her. Luna smiled, scrunching up her nose while reaching up to pinch Amber's cheek. 

 

“Sure,” Luna said, rising up for a quick kiss, “Now that we have milk.” 

 

Amber finally released her, allowing Luna to help push her jacket off her shoulders. Heading toward the coat closet with it in her arms, Amber stuck it on a hanger and shoved it in, shutting the door to head towards the bathroom, grinning at the framed photo of them kissing that hung on the wall as she passed.

* * *

Empty mugs were disposed beside their feet as they laid on the couch later that night. Amber, having been brought back to a normal temperature after her shower, was seated in a thin sweater, glasses constantly falling off her nose as she tapped away at her laptop. Luna’s shoulder was brushing against hers, her toes occasionally wiggling against Amber's ankle atop the coffee table as she scrolled through her phone, the tv blaring in the background. 

 

“‘Nobody puts baby in a corner,’” she said randomly, repeating what she'd just heard on the screen. Amber looked up from her computer, turning her head to give her a strange look. 

 

“You're so weird, Sunyoung-ah.”

 

“Hmm?” Luna hummed, leaning into Amber's side, “I just love this movie. It's so nice.” Amber pushed her glasses up before craning her neck to kiss the side of Luna's head. 

 

“Weirdo.” 

 

“Your weirdo,” Luna smiled, tilting her face up in Amber's direction while pushing out her lips. Amber took the hint, leaning down to seal the gap between them in a soft kiss. Luna came in closer, one of her hands letting go of her phone to hold Amber's cheek. Amber couldn't release her grip on her computer, so Luna had to twist her whole body over, eventually letting go of Amber’s cheek to stretch her entire arm over her shoulder. She let out a pleased sigh at the way Amber teased her with her tongue, reluctantly pulling herself away at the crick her awkward position created in her side. 

 

“Ouch,” she mumbled, running her hand over the area. Just as Amber was about to question what happened, Luna caught a glimpse of her screen out of the corner of her eye. “Hey! And you tried calling me weird?” she said, pointing to the various images of herself that Amber'd pulled up, “You're looking at pictures of me while I'm right next to you!”

 

“Hey, I was just going through the photos I got from last night.” Amber tried to defend herself, clicking through the different photos. “It was your last performance of it. I'm just trying to make sure there's enough for you to look back on and stuff.”

 

“Aww well then thank you, baby. Looks like you got plenty.” She leaned her head against Amber’s arm, looking at them with sad eyes. “Can't believe the musical’s over. But I guess with the comeback coming...soon I couldn't have done it anyway.”

 

“That's true.”

 

“Glad it went so well, though. All of the last few shows did. Aside from some hateful reviews, our little hiccup didn't change much.”

 

“Well I hope we'll be as lucky with the new album,” Amber said with seemingly false optimism.

 

“I hope so, too,” Luna agreed and the two of them fell into a bit of silence, each tapping away at their own device. Luna suddenly brought her phone up to her face, expressing a look of confusion. “Huh,” she said, pulling the phone away.

 

“What is it?” Amber asked.

 

“Ah, it's nothing. Just some weird rumor someone's spreading online-people are talking about Krystal having a solo? How strange.”

 

“Hmm,” Amber said, turning her head, “People just post the randomest things out there, don't they.”

 

“Yeah,” Luna agreed, suddenly breaking out into a yawn, “Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. You coming?” 

 

“Nah I think I'll stay out here for a bit longer.”

 

“Alright,” Luna smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek, “Night, baby. Love you.” 

  
“Mhm love you, too.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Hey, after the meeting do you want to stop by the furniture store?”

 

“For a new rug?” Amber asked as she opened the door to the SM building, holding it out for Luna to walk through.

 

“Yeah and maybe some other stuff to spruce up the place,” Luna said as she did, turning around to wait for Amber to follow her in, “Make it more ‘ours’ kind of thing.”

 

They made their way to the elevator and hit the button for their usual floor. “Hmm, yeah, we should get new curtains for the bedroom, too,” Amber replied.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Luna smiled, waiting for the doors to open, “Hopefully this won't take too long.” 

 

“They'll probably just tell us our comeback concept,” Amber said just as the elevator opened, heading out with Luna beside her towards the meeting room,“Let's just hope it's cool.”

 

-

 

“A solo?” Luna spoke when their managers finally left the room, leaving it to the four of them.  “You’ve recorded and everything?” Luna and Amber were seated on one end of the table with the others seated opposite them. Krystal was leaned back in her chair, her expression unreadable and Victoria beside her looked seemingly unfazed by everything they’d just heard.

 

“I never knew you even wanted to do one, Krys,” Amber remarked when she didn’t say anything, throwing a look in Luna’s direction, “You’ve never mentioned it before.”

 

“Well, I guess I just never talked about it,” she eventually shrugged, her eyes darting between the two of them before she stared down at the table.

 

“Interesting…” Amber said suddenly, seemingly to herself. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Krystal looked up, her voice suddenly filled with annoyance. 

 

“Nothing,” Amber shrugged, raising her hands innocently, “Doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“You’re so full of shit, Amber-”

 

“Well I’m just a little confused here, Krystal!” she said loudly in English, her face reddening with anger, Luna turning toward her in surprise. “Here we were, waiting  _ for months  _ for news of a comeback only to find out that you’ve gone and made your own album without telling anyone? I mean, really, Soojung? How could you?”

 

“How could I? You have got to be kidding me, Amber. You and Luna both got your own solos so why’s it so bad that I have one now?” she sneered back, “And why the hell do you think they haven’t given us a comeback in the first place! Do you seriously not think that you two aren’t to blame for this?” 

 

“So because of that you just decided to screw us all and go out on your own?” Amber all but shouted, leaning forward to meet Krystal’s piercing glare. 

 

“Well I wasn’t just going to sit around and wait for whatever they’d try and throw at us,” she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Amber scoffed in response, too irritated to give her a reply. Instead, she turned toward their leader, Victoria, who’d been sitting there in silence the entire time. 

 

“Well, do you have anything to say about all of this?” Amber asked irritably, watching as Victoria ran a hand through her hair before letting out a quiet sigh. 

 

“Krystal was given an opportunity and I see why she took it,” she said bluntly, “Nothing we can do about it.” 

 

Amber let out a disgruntled sound in response before turning towards Luna. “I can’t deal with this right now,” she said, standing up before tugging both hers and Luna’s jackets from the backs of their chairs, “Let’s just go.” She held out her hand to help Luna up, which after looking at the others for a moment, she took. Quickly, they exited the room, Amber striding ahead at a fast pace that nearly resulted in them knocking an intern over. 

 

“Sorry,” Luna muttered to the girl before they continued their way to the elevator past dozens of watching eyes. They got down to the parking garage and entered Amber’s car, Luna watching her wearily as she gunned it out of the building. 

 

“Amber?” Luna finally asked when they took a different turn from their usual route home. They were going incredibly fast and Luna had no idea where they were headed, Amber only silently reaching over to grab her thigh. Luna sighed, covering her hand with her own before turning her head to stare out the window. Eventually, Luna began to realize where they were going, recognizing the next couple of turns before they ended up in the familiar spot beside the river. It was a little nook beside the bridge that they went to many times before. They often took walks along the pleasant little trail and Luna knew Amber liked to come here to think, so it made sense that she’d brought them here now. It was overcast and a bit chilly, the light layer of snow that had fallen a few days back having melted away entirely. A few people were walking down the trail as they exited the car and headed towards it. Luna had to tighten her coat around as they headed down the small slope, Amber stopping at a flatter spot to unceremoniously plop herself down onto it. Luna sat down beside her, leaving a small gap between them before Amber scooted closer to wrap an arm around her, throwing little rocks into the water with the other. They were silent for a few moments, watching the few people that passed who luckily didn’t seem to notice them. The day left them with many things to consider, their minds swimming with thoughts and Luna laid her head against Amber’s shoulder, in search of both warmth and comfort as she waited for her to speak, wondering if she’d just be throwing rocks into the river all day. After a while, she felt her press a small kiss to her temple before finally saying,

 

“Have you ever thought about what our lives would be like if we never joined the band?” 

 

“Well I would’ve never met you,” Luna said quietly. 

 

“That’s true,” Amber replied, tightening her arm around her, “And I’m forever grateful for that.”

 

It fell quiet again and Luna was left to wonder just what was going on with her. The news about Krystal’s solo and the measly station song they’d been promised in the spring was of course disappointing, yet she wasn’t nearly as angered by it as Amber was. She was about to ask her about it before Amber suddenly said, “Do you remember what it was like in the beginning? How exciting everything was...how happy we all were...with Sulli there, too.” 

 

“Well lots of things have changed, I guess.”

 

“I know they have,” Amber nodded, looking out over the calm water of the Han, “It’s all different now. We’ve all gotten older and it’s been so long…So much has changed.”

 

“I know,” Luna said, tilting up her head to look up at her, trying to figure out what she was getting at. Amber trailed her fingers up the puffy material of Luna’s jacket, gently squeezing her arm. Luna saw the way her eyes focused down on her lips and she leaned up, meeting her halfway in a brief kiss, her hand on the side of Amber’s face. They pulled apart and Amber reached up to grab Luna’s hand, holding it tightly as she stared into her eyes. She took in a deep breath, exhaling loudly.

 

“Do you think...do you think that maybe it’s time for us to move on?”

 

“What?” Luna asked, staring up at her in surprise. Her eyes widened, the look on Amber’s face confirming everything. She leaned back in shock, releasing her hand from her grasp as she exclaimed,“You want to break up the band?”

 

“Don’t you think it’s time?” Amber tried to reason with her calmly, holding onto her so she wouldn’t move away. 

 

“B-but how can you just think of leaving like that? I mean, we’re a team! We trained together, debuted together, had our very first concert only just last year!”

 

“All those things have been great, but what more do you think is left for us? What more do you think management is going to give us? Do you honestly think they’re going to promote us the same after over half the country is against us? They’re just going to slowly push us out! So why not leave!”

 

“Leave and do what?” Luna asked, standing up suddenly, “What else are we gonna do with our lives?”

 

“We can go to the States!”

 

“What?” Luna said, turning around to look down at Amber who was still seated on the ground. She pushed herself up with her hands, moving so that she could stand directly in front of her, trying to reach for her hands. 

 

“We can go make music in the States. Our contracts with SM are going to expire soon and I’ve been talking with some American producers and we can maybe-we can actually make our own music there.”

 

“Have you been planning this?” Luna’s eyes narrowed as she took a step back, letting her hands fall at her sides out of reach. She looked up at her with a mix of confusion and betrayal, stepping back again when Amber tried to come closer. “Have you actually been making plans to leave? Without telling me? After we went through all that trouble moving in together and talking about rugs and curtains, you want to just leave?”

 

“Nothing was set in stone! I’ve just been talking to different people and-”

  
“And so you just want me to leave and move to a country where I can barely speak the language?”

 

“I did! Years ago! And I was alone then, too. You’ll have me, Luna. I can help you with your English and we can actually make this work. Please just try and think about it.” 

 

“I don’t want to think about it right now,” Luna muttered, crossing her arms over her chest for warmth as she backed up towards the trail, staring at the ground. 

 

“Luna…”

 

“No, Amber, you just sprang this on me and I really don’t-” 

 

“Luna…”

 

“Amber, just please leave me alone for a while I just want to-” Amber said her name again, differently this time, and Luna glanced up, finding her gaze fixated on something behind her. Slowly, Luna turned her head to the side, then moving her body around, her hand rising up to cover her mouth. 

 

“Omma?”

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

“Amber, just please leave me alone for a while I just want to-” Amber said her name again, differently this time, and Luna glanced up, finding her gaze fixated on something behind her. Slowly, Luna turned her head to the side, then moving her body around, her hand rising up to cover her mouth. 

 

“Omma?” Luna stammered, staring at the woman before her. Her heart began to tremor in her chest and she stumbled forward, her gaze travelling to man standing at her mother’s side. “Appa?” 

 

_ There was no way. There was no way.  _ Just as she was beginning to think she was seeing things, her eyes locked with her mother’s. They stared at each other for she didn’t know how long. “ _ Omma?” _

 

It was as if the next step she took forward snapped her mother out of her reverie. “Honey,” she snapped to her husband beside her, “Let's go.”

 

“What?” Luna's voice broke as she walked toward them. “No, please just talk to me for one sec-”

 

“We have nothing to say to you,” her mother responded as she took another step back. Amber watched from her place a few feet behind Luna. She wanted to intervene, so badly. In front of her was the reason for all of Luna’s pain. The woman standing before her was responsible for it all, and the mere sight of her ignited a fire in Amber's chest. Even with her stubborn expression that so eerily resembled that of the girl she loved, it still filled her with rage. It took all she had to keep her composure. This wasn't her fight to fight, no matter how much she wanted to. It was Luna’s.

 

“Appa?” She watched as Luna inched forward, looking desperately to her father for help. The older man seemed to avoid her gaze. “Could you please try and reason with her? _ Appa, please? _ ”

 

That last plea caused her father to glance down at her and Amber swore she saw a look of pity in his eyes. The sniffle indicating Luna had begun to cry did little to gain any sympathy from her mother. How a mother could turn away from her child's tears, Amber didn't know.

 

“Yeobo, let's go,” she said, tugging on her husband's sleeve. They started to move away and Luna stayed in her place, frozen, not even attempting to follow. Amber took this as her cue to go to her. Luna’s parents were quickly disappearing down the path, though Mr. Park briefly looked back, meeting Amber's eyes as she pulled his crying daughter into her chest. They held each other's gaze for a few moments, but before Amber could even try and read his expression, he turned back around and they were soon gone. Amber shut her eyes, pushing that odd occurrence off for another time. She pressed her cheek against the top of Luna's head as she sobbed against her, gently stroking her hair. 

 

“I'm so sorry, sweetheart,” she murmured as she felt more tears fall to her chest, “Let me take you home.”

* * *

After their little trip to America, Amber had successfully got Luna into old American sitcoms, most of which were luckily on Netflix. Amber was especially thankful for this as they somehow succeeded in the impossible of making Luna laugh after the horrible day she had. 

 

After they got home, Luna immediately slipped away for a hot shower from which she returned looking like she’d cried throughout the whole thing. She spoke only a few words and Amber feared she’d be on the receiving end of the cold shoulder like she was the last time Luna was upset. Amber went for her own shower, willing to give Luna her space.

 

Amber wasn't really sure what led to this, but after she returned in her coincidentally matching set of sweats, she and Luna somehow ended up on the couch, cuddling through their fourth episode of _Friends._ Almost naturally, Luna just reached for her and that's what they ended up doing. She soon began to laugh through each joke in a way that indicated she wanted to forget the entire day even happened. Even though Amber was a bit saddened by her refusal to talk about what had occurred, she was happy for the fact that Luna was at least not pushing her away. Unlike before, when she'd dealt with her problems through solitude and silence, she didn't push Amber away. As they continued to cuddle on the couch, Amber hoped her presence was a part of the reason for that smile that was occasionally beginning to resurface on her face. 

 

Luna giggled and Amber couldn't help but land another kiss on the top of her head. She heard her let out a contented sigh before she was suddenly sitting up and setting her hands on both of Amber's shoulders.

 

“Amber,” she said softly, her eyes now only slightly red. 

 

“Yeah, Lu?” she asked, reaching to softly touch her cheek. Luna didn't say anything else, suddenly wrapping her arms around Amber's neck in a tight embrace. Amber held onto her, fiercely returning the embrace in fear that she would burst into tears again. She didn't, and a few moments later she pulled away to steal a chaste kiss from her lips. 

 

“I don't know what I'd do without you,” she whispered quietly before resuming to their previous position with her head against Amber’s chest before she had time to respond.

 

If that was all the talking she would get out of her today, that was fine, Amber thought as Luna resettled herself against her. If simply holding her and translating English jokes was enough, then that's all she was going to do. She suddenly thought back to the fight they'd been having earlier that afternoon, but knew that was a topic for another time. They'd deal with that later. Right now was just operation-make-Luna-happy-again.

 

“Hey,” Amber said, deciding it was time for what would be the third phase of the plan, “How do you feel about pizza? I'm thinking a large with extra cheese with even more in the crust. Plus breadsticks. And beer. That sound good?”

  
Luna made a small noise and Amber later figured her lips crashing down onto hers was a yes.


	18. Chapter 18

Amber couldn’t help but think back to what Luna had told her the night before.

 

“ _I don't know what I'd do without you_.”

 

As flattered as she was, as Amber thought  more about it, she really wasn't sure what she’d do. Luna had quite clearly lost the support of her family and the thought of it broke Amber's heart. She didn't know what she would do without her mom, dad, and Jackie. The fact that she was partially responsible for the divide between Luna and her parents, well, Amber wasn't sure if she'd ever get over the guilt of that, no matter how much Luna insisted that she wasn't at fault. And then there was the fact that their ever-so-busy idol schedules had caused them all to lose a few friends over the years. Amber had managed to bond with the other American singers in their line of work, but she knew that Luna didn't have that luck. The only people Luna really bonded with were her and the other members. And now, with things undeniably tense with the others, who else did that leave?

 

Amber's thoughts were brought to a pause as she heard Luna heading to the kitchen from the bedroom.

 

“Heading out?” Amber asked after a mouthful of cereal as she eyed her girlfriend's workout gear.

 

“Yeah,” Luna replied as she began to go through the cabinets in search of her Hydroflask. She soon found it, turning to the fridge to fill it up. “I just thought a good gym sesh would help clear my head, you know?” She turned around to face Amber who was seated on a barstool at the counter. “You could join if you'd like.”

 

“I mean...I probably _should_ workout…”

 

“Okay, nevermind, lazy bum,” Luna laughed, sauntering over to her and resting a hand on her shoulder, “I'll just go and be back in a few hours.”

 

Amber, still in her pajamas, nodded and wrapped her arms around Luna's middle. “Okay, you have fun.” She pulled back and with the height of the chair their faces were at the same level. “I might step out for a bit, by the way. But I'll be back for lunch so I'll sort out something for us to eat?”

 

“Alright, that sounds good,” Luna agreed, giving Amber's cheek a quick peck before the reached over for her keys, “I'll be off then.”

 

“Yeah, bye,” Amber said, waving her off. She watched her retreating form, then listening for the eventual closing of the front door. Once Luna was gone, Amber grabbed her phone off the counter, searching for two names in her address book. Typing up a text, she hit send before setting down her phone again. Now, all she could do was wait for a response.

* * *

 

Amber took a sip from her tea, anxiously sending another glance around the small cafe. She'd gotten there a bit early, but it was finally the time they agreed upon. Any second now…

 

“Yah!” A voice startled her from behind. “So why’d you call us here?”

 

Krystal walked around the side of the table, taking a seat in the chair across from her. Amber blinked for a moment, watching as Victoria took a seat beside her.

 

“Did you guys, uhh, want to get something to drink?”

 

Victoria shook her head and Krystal only narrowed her eyes at her. Amber’s gaze darted between them before she awkwardly cleared her throat.

 

“Okay…” Amber muttered, “I’ll just get to the point, then.” She paused and took in a deep breath. “Well, I first wanted to apologize. For everything.”

 

She looked over at Krystal who crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side, looking unimpressed. Amber tried to not let that deter her as she continued.

 

“For everything that Luna and my relationship has caused, I'm sorry. We should have…we should have told you guys about it first. And we should've handled things better and should have been more careful and...Well, we’re sorry. And Krystal,” she began, looking at her again, “I'm so so sorry for everything I said yesterday. I was such an ass and I was just...frustrated. You deserve that solo and I'm really happy that you got it. I don't blame you for taking it...at all, and I never should have said that I did. So for that, I'm sorry.”

 

It was silent for a moment and Amber watched nervously as the two of them processed over what she said. They exchanged a brief glance before Krystal suddenly spoke.

 

“It isn't entirely your guys’ fault, you know.”

 

“What?” Amber asked in confusion.

 

“What I said yesterday, about your relationship being the reason SM hasn't given us a comeback yet.”

 

Victoria interjected before Amber could respond. “With the Chinese drama deal I got, we wouldn't be able to debut until the end of the year, anyway. Krys’ solo was just something they were able to squeeze in.”

 

“And I guess I should've just told you guys about it first, so I guess I'm sorry about that…” Krystal said quietly, looking distractedly off to the side instead of in Amber's direction. “And even before your relationship scandal broke out they weren't really giving us anything, anyways.”

 

Amber let out a sigh, leaning back in her chair as she took another sip of her tea. “So with me and Luna dating, you guys are…?”

 

“You know what.” Krystal bit her lip slightly. “It honestly doesn't make a difference to me.”

 

“I'm fine with it, too,” Victoria said with a soft smile.

 

“It wasn't all too surprising, anyway,” the maknae added. Amber smiled, grateful for the fact that things were starting to feel like normal again.

 

“By the way,” Victoria said, “Where is our little Luna?”

 

Amber set down her cup, lightly drumming her fingers against the table. “Well that's part of the reason why I called you guys here.” They both nodded for her to go on. “Sunyoung’s parents, after finding out about us have been…” She didn't want to go into too much detail about her girlfriend’s problems, her vague statement being enough to gain looks of sympathy from both of her bandmates’ eyes. “She's just been hurt so much lately. And with her family being the way they are, I think you guys could...really cheer her up. You're family. So if you're willing, maybe-”

 

“Of course,” Victoria told her, gently covering her hand with her own.

 

“Yeah,” Krystal smirked, “Anything for our Lulu.”

* * *

Amber and Luna were seated in the living room at around 6 o'clock later that day. Amber was just thinking of how to subtly bring up dinner plans when Luna asked,

 

"Do you wanna go out to dinner tonight?”

 

“Oh, that's a great idea,” Amber said casually, “I'm down to hangout somewhere cool.”

 

“When do you want to go?”

 

Amber checked the time on her phone. “Uhh, maybe it'd be a good idea to start getting ready now?”

 

“Okay,” Luna said, rising up from the couch, “I'll go shower first then.”

 

“Mmkay,” Amber nodded, sending out another quick text on her phone.

 

-

 

“Luna, you almost ready?” Amber asked as she retrieved her vibrating phone from the dining table.

 

“Yeah, I'm done,” she said, her stilettos clicking against the hardwood floor. Amber turned around and surveyed her outfit-a slightly low cut top with tight jeans and heels. “Do I look good?” Luna playfully asked as she caught Amber’s eyes, doing a little spin for her.

 

“As always,” Amber complemented, reaching for Luna’s hand to bring it to her lips. She knew better than to try and kiss her and mess up her lipstick. “You know, Luna, I've been thinking,” she continued, releasing her hand to slink an arm around her hips, “Why don't we do something a little different tonight?”

 

“Different how?” Luna asked, arching an eyebrow. She traced a finger down the top of Amber's arm. “Different as in….who’s that?” She questioned when the doorbell suddenly rang. She stepped out of Amber's grip to head to the door, a confused expression on her face. She kept her hand on the handle, peering into the peephole for a moment before undoing the lock, asking, “Amber, why are-”

 

“Surprise!” Victoria and Krystal’s voices chimed in unison.

 

“What?” Luna exclaimed, staring at them in awe, “What are you guys-”

 

“Llama-head over here met with us and apologized for what happened yesterday. Well, we both did.”

 

“She did?” The still dumbfounded Luna asked, turning around to her girlfriend with a questioning look.

 

“Yes, and we agreed that it was time for all of us to have a girl's night,” Victoria said to the younger girl before tugging on her arm, “So, can we come in?”

 

“Oh, yes, of course,” Luna said, suddenly realized that they were all still awkwardly standing in the hallway. She moved aside, letting them in before shutting the door. She led them into the kitchen towards Amber, watching as Victoria handed over the bottle of wine Luna didn't realize she was holding.

 

“Why don't you crack this open, Amber,” Victoria said.

 

“Glad to.”

 

“Wait, wait, I'm confused!” Luna stated, glancing around at everyone in the room. They all paused to look at her and she uncomfortably leaned her weight onto the kitchen counter. “About me and Amber dating....I thought you guys were….”

 

“If you're happy,” Victoria said, moving over to her to wrap one arm around her shoulder, “Then we're happy.”

 

Luna looked over to Krystal who nodded in agreement with a smile.

 

“Really?” Luna said, still sounding unsure, “So you're not mad?”

 

“Yah,” Victoria laughed, lightly tapping the top of her head, “We meant what we said, and that's it, okay?”

 

Luna nodded, still trying to take it all in. She scooted closer into Victoria's familiar embrace, something she feels like she hadn't done in way too long. She didn’t realize how much she missed it. “O-okay.”

 

They all looked to her, recognizing that tremor in her voice easily.

 

“Oh, please don't tell me you're going to start crying right now,” Krystal groaned with a classic eye roll.

 

“I won't,” Luna mumbled unconvincingly, reaching her arm out for the young maknae. She obliged, squishing Luna in a quick hug with Victoria.

 

“Alright, alright, no crying, Sunyoungie,” Amber said, walking over to them with two wine glasses in her hand. She handed them to Victoria and Luna, “Now it's time just enjoy this wine.”

 

“Hey, dude, why are there five glasses?” Krystal asked as Amber gave her one.

 

Just then, the doorbell rang. “Well, I may have called one more person…” Amber said with a mischievous grin as she ran to the door. Curiously, they all followed, watching as she undid the lock to reveal none other than…

 

“Sulli!” The three of them exclaimed.

 

“I thought it was time for the whole gang to get back together,” Amber said as she was tackled with a hug from their original tallest and youngest member.

 

“Hyung!” she squealed, “I’m so happy you called me! I've missed you so much!”

 

Sulli pulled back and when she and Krystal’s eyes met, they both screamed, that level of excitement on Krystal’s part being an extremely rare occurrence that only ever happened when they were together. Hugs and more excited screams were all around before Amber managed to huddle them all back into the kitchen.

 

“Okay, everyone!” Amber said, loud enough to get all of their attention, “Drink up because we’ve got a crazy night ahead of us! Understood?”

 

They all clinked their glasses together and cheered. Still standing beside Victoria, Luna looked across to meet Amber’s gaze. Though she couldn't do it now, Luna knew she had to thank her for putting this all together. Though Amber would definitely insist that that wasn't the case, Luna knew that she'd done this all for her. Blowing her a subtle kiss, Luna made it her plan to shower her girlfriend with many many more that night. 


	19. Chapter 19

“Noooo,” Luna groaned, pressing her face deeper into Amber's shoulder in attempt to shield her eyes from the glaring sun. “Make it go away.”

 

Amber grumbled in response, turning her body away from the window while burying her face into the side of Luna's neck. With every second that passed, the pounding in her head worsened, causing her to cling onto Luna even tighter.

 

“What did we even do last night?” Luna's voice was muffled against her. “I barely remember anything.”

 

“I don't know,” Amber moaned, “I just remember coming here and…I don't know.”

 

After staying like that in silence for a few several minutes, Luna finally gained the strength to roll away. “I need water.”

 

Amber could barely watch as Luna rose from the bed, the sight of her stumbling away being too much movement for her eyes to handle. Luna had successfully managed to make it to the living room when a sudden movement caught her eye. There on the couch were Krystal and Sulli, squished together with their heads on opposite ends. Beside them in the loveseat was Victoria contorted in a pretzel-like position that she somehow made look comfortable.

 

“Morning,” Luna mumbled, too tired to question how they got there. Victoria, the only one awake, blinked back at her in response, in her eyes a look of sleep deprivation and regret. Luna arrived in the kitchen, downing two glasses of water like she hadn't seen it in days. It did little to make her feel any less horrible. Reaching into the cabinet for another, she filled the glass before making her way over to the living room.

 

“Drink this,” she said as she placed the glass in Victoria's hand. She drank it in one go, setting in down on the table just as Luna plopped down onto the carpet. The movement began to worsen her headache and she tiredly rested her head against the coffee table for relief.

 

“I’m never drinking again,” Victoria grumbled, repositioning herself in her chair, “I’m too old for this.”

 

Luna scoffed, rolling her forehead back and forth against the cool wooden surface. Just then, Amber emerged lazily from the bedroom, pulling her boxer shorts down as they rode up. She went straight to the fridge, peering into it for the easiest thing to eat. Day-old pizza seemed to be the only good option.

 

“Anyone want pizza?” she asked while leaning on the refrigerator door.

 

“I want pizza,” Krystal grumbled from the couch, suddenly awake, though her eyes were still closed. Amber came over with two slices in her hand, handing one over before she took a seat on the floor beside her girlfriend.

 

“I do not know how the two of you can eat right now,” Victoria said, the smell of the food making her more nauseous.

 

“Cold pizza is good,” Amber said as she took another bite, “Want some?” She held the piece up to Luna.

 

“I'm gonna have to agree with Vic on this one,” she grimaced with a shake of her head.

 

“Your loss,” the tomboy shrugged. Luna sat up and pulled her knees into her chest, eyeing the room wearily.

 

“We all look like crap,” she noted, taking in the fact that everyone was still in their clothes from the night before apart from herself and Amber, though she didn’t have any memory of changing. She reached up to touch her face, expecting to find a cakey mess. She was shocked to find that her skin was actually clean. “How did I remember to take off my makeup?”

 

“I took it off for you, actually,” Amber said, having just finished eating, “After you fell asleep.”

 

“You did?” Luna asked, reaching over for her hand, “Am, that’s so sweet. Thank you.”

 

“Yeah,” Victoria muttered sarcastically as she picked at the dried mascara that was still on her lashes, “So sweet.You couldn’t have thrown a makeup wipe at me?”

 

“Sorry, didn’t think of that,” Amber apologized as she scooted over on the carpet. She reached over and wrapped one arm around Luna’s thigh, resting her face beside her knee. Luna smiled and began running her fingers through her hair.

  
“Do any of you actually remember what happened last night?” she asked.

 

“I remember the first half of it,” Krystal said through a mouthful of food as she wiggled her toes at the still sleeping Sulli, “Like when we went to that first bar…”

 

_The beginning of the night_

_They all left the apartment barely buzzed in route to their first spot. With the five of them, the cab ride was a squeeze. Victoria called shotgun on grounds of being the oldest, leaving the other four of them to cram in the backseat. Luckily, the drive was fairly short and they soon arrived at the hotel the bar was at. From the walk through the lobby and the elevator ride up to the top floor, Luna tried to maintain a distance between herself and Amber, choosing to walk between the two maknaes. Despite their insistence that they were all fine with their relationship, the thought of being coupley around them still felt very odd. For now, she’d prefer they all act as bandmates like they used to._

_“Wow, this place is so pretty,” Victoria gushed when they arrived at the bar. The center, where the actual bar counter resided, was embedded with LED lights, giving the entire area a bluish glow. Around the middle were many tables and booths, many of them lining the long glass windows that faced the Seoul skyline._

_“Table for five?” A waiter asked, soon directing them to a far corner of the bar. The second they took their seats, Sulli turned to the man and told him,_

_“We’ll take ten shots of your silver tequila, please.”_

_“Of course,” he nodded, disappearing before any of them could protest._

_“Shots?” Amber said, “Already?”_

_“Oh, come on, Hyung, it’s just two each,” Sulli teased from the seat across from her, “I think you can handle that much.”_

_“I can handle a lot more than that, I’ll have you know!” the tomboy countered, leaning back in her chair, “I was just saying…”_

_“You seem nervous,” Krystal smirked, poking her shoulder._

_“I’m not nervous!” Amber pouted, turning to Luna on her right for help, “You know I just don’t like shots…”_

 

“You said you didn’t like shots but I’m pretty sure you’re the reason we had like five more, Amber,” Krystal said.

 

“Yeah, well, I guess after I’ve had a couple it all just…” Amber sat up from her position in Luna’s lap, though still holding onto her thigh. “Well, anyways, we had a few drinks at that bar and caught up and stuff, but then where did we go? The club, right?”

 

“Yeah, we went to the club,” Victoria told her, eyes narrowing as she tried to think of what happened, “We got bottle service there.”

 

“Oh that’s right,” Amber recalled, “Sulli talked with that guy and snagged us a table.”

 

“Huh?” At the mentioning of her name, Sulli suddenly sat up from her sleeping position, half-opened eyes darting around the room. “Did someone call me?”

 

“Morning,” Amber said, watching as she and Krystal playfully nudged each other before settling back into the couch, “We were just talking about last night. At the club.”

 

“Wait...” Krystal said, pointing to Luna and Amber, “Didn’t we lose you guys there?”

 

“We got lost?” Luna frowned, looking to Amber for answers, “I don’t remember getting lost. I just remember us dancing and…”

 

_At the club_

_“Sulli, how on earth did you score us this table?” Victoria asked at they settled into their booth, “This place is crazy busy.”_

_“I have my ways,” the young girl smiled, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously._

_“I think that means we don’t want to know,” Krystal spoke, earning her a jab in the side._

_“Yah, who do you take me for?”_

_“Well, am I wrong?”_

_Their faces were close together in their little staredown, neither of them willing to waiver. After a few seconds, like a blast from the past, Victoria had to intervene and split them up._

_“Aishh,” the older woman mumbled, “You guys are just as annoying as you used to be.”_

_“You missed it,” Sulli said, wrapping her arms around her with a little pout, “You know you did.”_

_“Ahh, fine, maybe just a little,” she smiled, bringing one hand to pet Sulli’s hair. The younger girl smirked and made a face at Krystal as she watched them both. She returned the action, leading the two of them to stick their tongues out at each other just as their bottle arrived._

_Rather quickly, it was cracked open and they all began making another round of toasts._

_The alcohol in their systems had definitely hit them all, evident from their cheering and laughter that was luckily drowned out by the loud music in the club._

_Being the lightweight she was, it didn’t take long for Luna to reach her happy and carefree level of drunkness. She leaned over to Amber who was seated beside her and slowly dragged her hand from her girlfriend’s hip all the way down her thigh. Though she always thought Amber looked good, right now, in the dim glow of the club’s lighting with the music blaring in the background, she looked too good not to touch. Her decision to keep her distance was long gone after her third drink._

_“Hey, hey, hey ” Amber said as Luna's nimble fingers approached dangerous ground, “What's gotten into you?”_

_“Oh, nothing,” Luna responded as she brought their faces close together, “Yet, that is.”_

_Amber gasped, “You-”_

_Luna brought her lips to her ear, her tongue gently grazing her earlobe. “Let's go dance, baby.”_

_“We’re gonna go dance,” Amber said immediately, her eyes widening in response. They walked to the dance floor hand in hand, soon getting lost in the crowd. Luna seemed to have enough sense to move where their bandmates couldn’t see them. A Jay Park song started to blare, and though it wasn’t the sexiest thing in the world, Luna somehow managed to make it work._

_They started out simply swaying to the music, their movements smooth and in time with the beat. But as time went on and the heat between them progressed, they were soon all but grinding in the middle of the dance floor, both of them being too engrossed in the other to care. Amber first kept her hands only on her hips, though Luna kept insisting that she keep them lower, pushing their bodies together until she reached her goal. It was too loud for them to talk, so they let their eyes do the talking for them as Luna had her arms wrapped around Amber’s neck as they swayed together. They had their foreheads pressed together and as their noses touched, Amber was just about to go in for a kiss when Luna slyly turned around, pressing her body into Amber’s behind her. She couldn’t have been mad, though, as Luna moved against her. Amber admittedly wasn’t the best at dirty dancing per say, but Luna? Despite her apparent innocence, she knew how to move. She was relentless on that dance floor, slowly bringing her body down against Amber’s front before coming up again. She started to guide her, hooking the older girl’s arms around her waist before reaching back to caress the side of her face. The heat inside the club had caused them both to get a bit sweaty, Luna’s hair sticking to her neck as Amber tried to press her lips against it. Amber’s lips eventually found purchase on the back of her smooth shoulder and they stayed like that for a while before Luna eventually turned around. She snaked her arms around Amber’s neck and finally pulled her into a kiss, just a peck at first before it progressed into a full blown makeout. Luna needily sucked on Amber’s bottom lip and the older girl happily obliged. Making out in the middle of the club wasn’t even that weird, as they weren’t the only ones doing it, but Amber soon began to realize the need for them to move. With little warning, she pulled away and tugged Luna by the hand all the way to the restroom. They nearly ran right into some girls on their way out as Amber speedily brought them in, pulling her girlfriend until she had her cornered in a stall..._

 

“That club was wild,” Sulli said, “Krys, remember when we walked into the bathroom when that couple was doing it in one of the stalls? Crazy!”

 

“Ha, that is…” Amber felt Luna’s hand tighten and form a nervous death-grip around her own.“Crazy.”

 

“Haha, yeah, so crazy…” Luna stuttered unconvincingly as her cheeks flushed with obvious embarrassment. To their luck, however, the others didn’t seem to notice.

 

“Anyways,” Amber said, trying to change the subject before they realized anything, “After that we…”

 

“Well we eventually found you guys and we ended up leaving the club because you,” Victoria said as she pointed an accusing finger at Amber, “Wouldn't shut up about how hungry you were.”

 

_“Soooo are we getting food now? We are, right? I'm hungry. Aren't you guys hungry?” Amber said after they exited the club and climbed into a cab Victoria hailed them.“Vic-unnie can we go get food?”_

_“Yah, yes, we’re getting food,” their Chinese leader grumbled in annoyance from the front seat,“Now will you shut up.”_

_“Ha,”  Krystal giggled from the middle seat, “She just scolded you. Like a little kid.”_

_“A kid? I'm not a little kid. You're a little kid.” She pointed to Sulli who had been laughing to herself in the corner, either at the two of them or at nothing at all. It was hard to tell. “She’s a little kid, too!”_

_Luna giggled at Amber’s drunken antics from her seat in her girlfriend’s lap. Ever since they left the club, she’s that rosy glow on her cheeks, refusing to remove herself from Amber's side._

_“And you,” Amber said, turning to her while pressing a finger to her forehead, the younger girl beaming at the attention,“You’re just little.” She broke out into a smile at the dopey and lovestruck look on Luna’s face. “Cute, too.”_

_The cab pulled up to a 24 hour burger joint and they all piled in. They placed their orders and settled into a bench, Krystal and Sulli on one in with the older girls seated on the other._

_“Yo, these burgers were a good call,” Sulli gushed mid-bite after their food arrived._

_Amber nodded her head in agreement, reaching across the table for a fistbump._

_“Mine has tomatoes in it.” Krystal pouted, sadly staring into the bun in her hands, “I hate tomatoes.”_

_“Arasso, give it to me. I’ll eat them for you,” Luna said, setting her own food down. She took Krystal’s burger and picked out the large red slices or her before handing it back._

_“Thank you, unnie,” she said, her pout being replaced with a look of satisfaction._

_Victoria took a large bite of her burger before suddenly beginning to whine, “Why does greasy food have to taste so good? I’m supposed to be eating healthy and this is just ruining it!”_

_  
“Unnie, you’re drunk,” Sulli pointed out. Her entire body swayed slightly as she spoke. “When you’re drunk, you eat greasy things. It’s the way of life. It’s science.”_

_“She’s right,” Luna nodded along before she reached into Amber’s tray for a handful of fries._

_“Hey, why are you eating my fries?” Amber asked, using her hand to shield them away from her, “You said you didn’t want any.”_

_“I changed my mind,” Luna replied, munching away at the few she was still holding. Amber stubbornly frowned at her, causing her to roll her eyes. “Fine,” she said, “Take them back then.” She stuck the end of one fry into her mouth and held it out in Amber’s direction, wiggling her head, daring her._

_“I will,” the tomboy said decisively. She leaned in and took half the fry into her mouth, stopping when their lips met in the middle to end in a kiss._

_“Ugh, I never knew you guys were this cheesy,” Victoria groaned, dramatically covering her eyes._

_They pulled apart and seemed to only have eyes for each other, Luna blushing brightly as Amber gave her a smug grin._

_“Aww, I think they’re cute,” Sulli said, watching the two with her head cocked to the side. She took a swig of her soda to clear her mouth and looked thoughtful for a moment before she added, “But I have to admit, hyung, I always thought you had a thing for Krystal.”_

_“What?” Krystal exclaimed, sounding like she’d nearly choked._

_“Yeah, what?” Amber said defensively. She glanced at Luna both apologetically and also a bit awkwardly before looking away. “Are you crazy?”_

_“Yah, Jinri, why would you bring up something like that when these two are dating now?” Victoria scolded her in her classic mother-like tone. The younger girl responded by holding her hands up in the air._

_“Okay, sorry, sorry. It was just something I used to think,” she lamented, “I always thought you were waaaay too nice to Luna, too. That was obvious. And I don’t blame you.” She said, casually winking at the vocalist. “She is quite cute.”_

_“Heyyy.” Amber said jealously. She wrapped an arm protectively around Luna’s shoulder and pulled her close. “She’s mine.”_

_Luna giggled drunkenly and sent a wink back, causing her girlfriend to throw another fit._

 

“You’re just always stirring shit up, aren’t you,” Krystal said.  
  


“It’s a curse, I tell you!” Sulli exclaimed in her defense, leading the others to chuckle in amusement. Victoria shook her head and sat up to grab her phone from the table.

 

“You know, if I'm being honest,” she said, “I have no idea what happened after that.”

 

The room fell silent as they each racked their brains for any kind of reminder of what occurred the night before. Still seated on the floor, Luna rested her head against Amber's shoulder and Amber rubbed her arm, scooting in closer until Luna suddenly yelped out in pain.

 

“What is it? What happened? Are you okay?” Amber asked worriedly as Luna ran her fingers over her left hip.

 

“What happened to my hip? Why is there a plaster on my hip?” The white bandage revealed as she pulled down her shorts looked strange, unlike the typical kind she's had for cuts and scrapes. Amber noticed it, too.

 

“Luna,” she said cautiously, “That sort of looks like…”

 

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed as she pulled down the bandage, her suspicions confirmed, “I got a tattoo!”

 

“What?” Victoria said, jumping up from her chair. The maknaes followed, huddling around her to see the little black star beside her hipbone.

 

“I got a tattoo…” Luna muttered quietly, covering her mouth with her hand.

 

“Sunyoung-ah…” Amber said, touching her shoulder with concern.

 

“I can't believe I....” Looking as if she were about to cry, the others held their breaths, exchanging nervous glances with each other just as she suddenly burst out into laughter. “I got a tattoo! Oh my god! Who would give a tattoo to someone that drunk?”

 

“Luna, are you sure you're okay with this?” Amber tentatively asked, looking at Victoria asked as Luna continued to laugh.

 

“I mean, There's no going back now, is there?” she said, wiping the corner of her eye.” She bumped playfully against Amber as Victoria pat her head, mumbling about how crazy she was before returning to the loveseat.

 

“It's not a bad tattoo, unnie,” Krystal told her as she and Sulli moved back to the couch.

 

“I've been wanting to get one, anyways,” Luna said, running her fingers over the ones on Amber's forearm. The tomboy raised her eyebrows in surprise, her head cocking to the side.

 

“You have?” she questioned, “Really?”

 

“Well, I've always thought yours were really cool, but I never really had the guts to go and get my own. Now I finally have one! It's not a bad thing.”

 

“I think it's hot,” Sulli called out from the sofa.

 

“Thanks, Sulli-ah,” she replied, smirking at Amber with an impish grin, “That's what I was going for.”

 

“As long as you're happy.” Amber smiled with relief and stroked Luna’s messy hair.

 

“I am.”

 

Luna eventually got up to make them all coffee, their hangovers slowly improving with time. Victoria had gotten the idea to check her phone for pictures and surely enough, they each had a collection of snapshots from the night that allowed them to slowly piece together what happened. After the tattoo parlor, they seemed to have ended up in a strip club, creating a series of _very_ interesting pictures as a result. After that, they had somehow all managed to get back to Luna and Amber's apartment.

 

They chatted for a bit longer into the morning, which was in reality noon, before Victoria, Krystal, and Sulli all decided to leave in the most comical looking walk of shame. Luna and Amber finally got around to showering the night away, and ended up back in bed at 2 p.m. Amber collapsed onto her back and let out a happy sigh, looking as if she would fall asleep at any second.

 

“Hey, Amber?” Luna said quietly before she could, laying on her good side to face her.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For?” Amber cracked one eye open to look at her, smiling when Luna’s hand came to rest on her chest.

  
“ For everything,” she said, moving her palm around in circles, “For last night, for bringing us all together again. I know why you did it and...thank you.”

 

Amber stretched her arm out, inviting her to come closer. Luna laid her head against her bicep and closed her eyes as Amber landed a kiss against her forehead. “Of course, Lu,” she said, “It was about time we all got together, anyway. I didn’t realize how much I really missed them.”

 

“Especially Sulli.”

 

“Oh, yeah, Sulli,” Amber muttered, looking up at the ceiling as she recalled what she’d said at the burger joint, “I forgot about that big mouth of hers…”

 

Luna snickered and picked her head up, moving her hand against Amber’s shoulder. “You sound annoyed.”

 

“No, no, I’m not annoyed,” she said, “I’m just…”

 

“Oh, forget it,” Luna replied, poking her in the chest, “It’s fine.”

 

“What’s fine?”

 

“What she said about you and Krystal. It’s fine.”

 

“Me and Krys?” Amber stammered, her gaze suddenly avoiding her, “Luna, no, really, I don’t even know why Sulli said something like that because-”

 

“Oh, come on,” she groaned, narrowing her eyes down at her, “We all knew you liked her.”

 

Amber mouth opened in surprise and her eyes darted away. She was about to start denying it again before Luna whined her name in annoyance.

 

“Alright, fine,” she sighed. She brought a hand to pick up Luna’s small one that was resting against her chest. She squeezed it and finally gave in. “I used to like her, but only a little! Very little! And only because she was the only person I was able to talk with before I actually learned Korean! That’s it! Totally in the past! Over. Done. Completely over. I mean it.”

 

“Alright, alright, I never said I didn’t believe you,” she said, untangling their fingers so she could wrap her arm around Amber’s middle as she put her head back down.“I was just messing with you.” She snuggled against her, lips against her shoulder as she added,“It only made me a little jealous, anyways.”

 

“You were jealous?” Amber’s voice rose in pitch and she wrapped one of her arms around Luna’s back.

 

“Just a little. Only at all the attention you used to give her.”

 

“I gave you lots of attention, too, puppy!” Amber turned to lay on her side and brought one of her hands to cup Luna’s soft cheek. “You know I did!” She pouted and moved her fingers to smooth out Luna’s hair, tucking a stray piece behind her ear. “Quit making me feel bad, Lu.”

  
Luna pulled a face and craned her neck up for a short kiss. “You’re dumb, do you know that?” she said as she pulled away.

 

“I know that I love you,” she replied cheezily, hugging her body close. She kissed the tip of Luna’s nose before turning to lay on her back again. Luna smiled and lifted one of her feet up, sliding her leg over her girlfriend’s body so she was completely wrapped around her.

 

“Love you, too.”

 

Amber’s hand on her waist slid down and her fingers grazed the top of the bandage she helped Luna reapply earlier. “I can’t believe you got a tattoo last night.” she said quietly, carefully tracing the area with her finger.

 

“You like it, though...right?”

  
“Is that even a question?” Amber scoffed, “Of course I like it. I love it.”

 

“Good,” she mumbled with a little yawn, “Now let’s talk later. I’m gonna sleep now.”

 

“Hey, wait,” Amber said with a sudden realization, shaking her gently, “You haven’t eaten anything today, yet. You should go eat something first.”

 

Luna frowned and pressed her face into Amber’s shoulder, grumbling, “No, not hungry. Will eat later.”

 

Amber felt like she should’ve gotten up and forced her to eat, but the lack of sleep from the night before had finally caught up with her. Mere moments later, much needed sleep consumed the both of them and they were out for the many hours that followed.

* * *

 

 inspiration for the tattoo lol


End file.
